Premier amour
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais loin de me douter que cette simple curiosité que je ressentais allait prendre une telle forme. AU, One-sided Izaya/Shizuo, OOC, YAOI!, Coté M à partir du chapitre 10!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **_Premier amour  
><em>**Genre: **_Tragédie, angst, romance.  
><em>**Rating: **_M (explications dans la suite)  
><em>**Personnages: **_Shizuo et Izaya, ainsi que la plupart des personnages de la série._

**Note: **_Attention: La cote de cette histoire risque de monter plus tard! Pour l'instant, elle est cotée T pour langage relativement vulgaire et violence (mais peut-être que j'exagère...)._

_Edit: La cote change à partir du dixième chapitre! Allez-y pour lire l'avertissement._

_Autre avertissement: ceux qui n'aiment pas les histoires qui finissent mal, celle-ci n'est pas pour vous. C'est one-sided de la part d'Izaya, et le tout risque d'être assez dépressif. Vous avez été prévenus! (désolé pour le spoiler, je ne voulais pas que vous vous plaigniez que c'est triste...)_

_Bon, sur ce, je vous propose ici un genre de cross-over qui n'en est pas un. C'est-à-dire que, pour cette histoire, je me suis beaucoup basé sur Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (l'OVA surtout). Pour faire simple, disons qu'il s'agit des personnages de Durarara! dans l'univers de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Mais en fait, c'est plus complexe que ça, parce que j'en prends de l'un et de l'autre... Bah, au final, vous pouvez simplement considéré ça comme un UA tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Évidemment, les personnages sembleront peut-être OOC. C'est le contexte..._

_Sinon, je me suis follement amusée à écrire au « je » au point de vue d'Izaya et au passé simple (au passé compliqué si vous voulez mon avis). J'ai un correcteur compétent (vive Antidote!), aussi il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes avec les temps de verbe, mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_P.-S. J'aime les reviews! Ça me remplit de joie de vivre et ça me donne le gout d'écrire (non, je n'y crois pas!). En fait, je ne risque pas de publier plus vite si vous commentez, mais je risque d'être beaucoup plus motivée!_

* * *

><p>La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à la bibliothèque. J'y passais tous mes après-midis, de la fin des cours jusqu'à la fermeture, aussi ai-je tôt fait de le remarquer. Tout comme moi, il y passait son temps. Son uniforme m'indiqua également qu'il allait au même lycée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans mon année, alors il devait être plus vieux que moi, puisque j'étais en seconde. S'il avait le même âge, je l'aurais su depuis longtemps.<p>

En effet, sa principale caractéristique était qu'il se faisait pour le moins remarquer. De le dire ainsi est un euphémisme; il aurait fallu être aveugle, sourd et surtout complètement barge pour ne pas sentir sa présence. La première chose qui sautait aux yeux, c'était sa coiffure. Sa tignasse teinte en blond était anormalement et étonnamment jaune. Elle alertait le cerveau autant que l'eût fait une grosse affiche rouge pompier écrit « danger » dessus. On aurait dit, et avec le recul, je crois que c'était l'effet voulu, qu'il voulait prévenir les gens d'un quelconque danger.

La deuxième chose qu'on n'eut pu manquer, c'était son expression. La colère semblait être figée sur ses traits, comme s'il eût été impossible de l'y extraire. De plus, quelques petites manies, comme tapoter sur le bureau avec ses doigts, se gratter le derrière de la tête violemment ou faire trembler sa jambe d'un bon centimètre, voire deux, à une vitesse folle, indiquaient qu'il devait être passablement énervé et qu'un rien le ferait probablement exploser de rage. Une bombe à retardement, c'était l'expression qui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'on le regardait faire ainsi.

Un troisième point moins important mais qui venait amplifier l'effet qu'il avait, c'était sa carrure. Il était d'une grandeur impossible et ses épaules étaient si larges que l'expression « armoire à glace » semblait inventée pour lui. On devinait également, malgré sa silhouette étonnamment svelte, des muscles très développés et une force hors du commun. J'appris plus tard que celle-ci n'était pas « hors du commun » mais simplement inhumaine.

Mais si, malgré tout ce que j'ai énuméré, quelqu'un, par une volonté de fer ou une insouciance tout aussi extraordinaire, venait à l'approcher, il plierait bien rapidement sous le poids de son regard. Il regardait les gens de haut, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Ses yeux bruns fixaient avec un tel manque de gêne que son adversaire était toujours le premier à détourner les yeux. C'est simple : il vous regardait comme si vous étiez de la merde, ou la chose la plus énervante au monde, et ce, peu importe qui vous étiez ou ce que vous faisiez.

Une autre chose, beaucoup plus étrange, était qu'il ne lisait pour ainsi dire jamais et ne faisait pas non plus ses devoirs. Il entrait dans la bibliothèque, s'installait à sa place réservée (personne n'osait s'y assoir, comme si son nom était écrit dessus) qui, d'ailleurs, tournait le dos à la fenêtre, et regardait dans le vide tout en s'énervant tout seul. C'est ce comportement bizarre qui a attisé ma curiosité. J'ai d'abord pensé que le lieu en soi était la source de son énervement, et je me suis demandé, non sans une pointe de colère, ce qu'il venait faire dans ce lieu de calme et d'apaisement. À cette époque, la bibliothèque était pour moi une sorte de temple, de lieu sacré où les profanes ne devraient pas être admis. Sa présence était en soi une sorte de sacrilège. Je réalisai plus tard qu'il était en fait tout le temps en colère, et que la localisation n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son énervement. Évidemment, à ce moment-là, je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir.

J'aurais voulu lui demander de s'en aller, mais je n'en avais ni le courage, ni la force. J'étais comme tous ces gens qu'il impressionnait par sa carrure d'épaule et son regard de feu. J'avais peur de lui, mais plus que tout, je le détestais. Je l'abhorrais parce qu'il me dérangeait, qu'il gâchait le seul moment où je me sentais vraiment à l'aise. Il ne sera pas exagéré de dire que je suis né au milieu des livres. Mon père possédait une maison d'édition, ce qui m'a poussé à devenir un lecteur acharné moi-même, et ce, depuis mon plus jeune âge. Mes premières lectures furent différentes de celles des autres enfants de mon âge. Un dictionnaire de kanji à la main, je m'attaquais à des chefs-d'œuvre littéraires tout aussi sublimes que beaucoup trop compliqués pour mon âge. J'ai appris la vie, l'amour, la mort au travers d'œuvres de Natsume Sôseki, Yasunari Kawabata, Haruki Murakami, mais aussi d'auteurs occidentaux comme Molière, Shakespeare, Joyce, Proust et j'en passe. Tout ce que je savais me venait de la littérature. J'avais probablement passé plus de temps à lire des livres qu'à vivre ma propre vie. J'en vins donc tout naturellement à détester cet énergumène qui bousillait le seul temps que j'avais pour tenir entre mes mains ce que je considérais comme plus important que ma propre vie.

Je commençai à échafauder toutes sortes de plans tous plus tordus les uns que les autres pour le forcer à s'en aller et à arrêter de me tourmenter. Ce qui commença par une simple réflexion emplie de haine se transforma sans que je ne m'en aperçoive en une activité malsaine qui occupait tout le temps que je consacrais avant à la littérature. Je passai bientôt mes après-midis à le regarder de biais, à guetter le moindre de ses gestes, à me demander comment diable je pourrais faire pour qu'il arrête de pénétrer dans ma bulle comme il le faisait. Plus je pensais à lui, moins je lisais, et plus je réfléchissais à la façon de m'en débarrasser, moins je me rendais compte qu'il peuplait toutes mes pensées.

Mes premières idées furent plutôt simples : lui demander de s'en aller (ce qui n'aurait pas fonctionné, j'en étais sûr), le frapper, ce qui, puisqu'il aurait surement riposté, l'aurait fait exclure de la bibliothèque (mais j'en serais interdit l'accès également), déclencher sa colère d'une quelconque façon sans m'impliquer, mais laquelle? Bientôt, mes idées devinrent de plus en plus saugrenues : enduire sa chaise de peinture pour qu'il en soit taché, briser légèrement une patte de celle-ci pour qu'elle s'effondre alors qu'il s'y assiérait, etc. Je ne réalisai pas, à ce moment-là, que mes idées divergeaient légèrement du but principal et qu'il s'agissait finalement d'une simple vengeance. Au fil du temps, mes plans perdirent en réalisme : faire bruler ses vêtements, le battre à la sortie, le tuer dans son sommeil. Bientôt, je consacrai l'un des carnets que j'avais toujours avec moi à toutes ces fabulations, en espérant un jour trouver la solution. Je passai mes journées à y inscrire des fantasmes qui perdaient de plus en plus de sens, jusqu'à en devenir complètement idiots et tordus. J'y pensais tant que je ne songeai même pas à mettre ces idées en action. Il me suffisait d'y réfléchir pour me contenter, tout comme il m'a toujours suffi de lire pour avoir l'impression de vivre.

Finalement, après un laps de temps quelconque (deux semaines? un mois?), quelque chose se passa dans ma tête. Dans la réalité, rien ne changea, aussi ne réalisai-je pas tout de suite ce qui m'arrivait. Pourtant, le changement aurait dû m'alerter par son étrangeté. Au lieu de vouloir le détruire, j'en vins à me poser des questions sur lui. D'abord, je me demandai la raison de sa présence en ce lieu. S'il ne venait pas y lire, qu'y cherchait-il? Vu son air de délinquant, je l'aurais plus facilement imaginé dans la rue, en train de se battre pour des broutilles. Au lieu de cela, il restait assis sans rien faire, sans rien dire. Une personne normale n'aurait pas tenu plus de quelques jours dans ces conditions, mais lui le faisait depuis plus d'un mois alors qu'il semblait n'avoir aucune patience. Cela m'amena à me demander s'il avait des amis. La réponse devait être non, sinon il aurait été avec eux. De fil en aiguille, j'en vins à vouloir savoir comment était sa famille. Avait-il des frères et sœurs? Ses parents étaient-ils séparés? Puis, je me demandai, tout bêtement, quand était sa date de fête, quelles étaient sa classe et son année, quelle était sa couleur préférée, ce qu'il aimait manger.

J'en oubliai même de le détester. La haine que je ressentais depuis le début s'affaiblit. Une curiosité morbide la remplaça. Je l'observai toujours en coin, mais je rangeai mon cahier de notes et j'en sortis un autre, dans lequel j'inscrivis tout ce que je savais déjà sur lui. J'en savais peu, évidemment, mis à part ce que j'ai énuméré plus tôt. Le regarder de biais ne m'aiderait surement pas à répondre à toutes les questions qui me taraudaient, d'autant plus qu'il ne lisait rien du tout ou n'écrivait rien qui eût pu m'aider à résoudre l'énigme qu'il représentait.

Un jour, n'y tenant plus, je décidai d'assouvir ma curiosité. À la fermeture de la bibliothèque, au lieu de m'en aller chez moi, je le pris en filature. J'étais si excité que j'en tremblais. Mon cœur battait aussi rapidement qu'une batterie dans un groupe de death metal. Cette entreprise était en soi palpitante, je me sentais comme un espion ou un policier tout droit tiré d'un polar, mais c'était surtout l'idée de percer le mystère qui me rendait si énervé.

Ma curiosité fut à peine satisfaite. En effet, j'en découvris bien peu sur lui. Il rentra tout bêtement chez lui, sans s'arrêter nulle part ni même regarder quoi que ce soit. Il marchait par ailleurs d'un pas si rapide que je devais jogger pour le suivre. J'arrivai donc à sa demeure en sueur, complètement essoufflé, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Je fus surpris de voir que sa résidence était tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. C'était une simple maison avec un deuxième et probablement une petite cave. Elle était grande sans être spacieuse, propre sans être chic et tout juste assez élégante pour être considérée au-dessus de la classe moyenne, sans être trop onéreuse. Sa famille ne devait avoir aucun problème d'argent, mais elle ne devait pas être aussi bien nantie que la mienne. Mon père était un PDG d'une grande compagnie, après tout, ce n'est donc pas l'argent qui manquait chez nous.

Je pensais trouver une maison en ruine, un père alcoolique et une mère prostituée. Je m'imaginais qu'il venait d'une famille à problèmes; cela aurait expliqué pourquoi il avait l'air d'un délinquant. Je me rappelai de ne jamais juger les gens sur leur apparence.

Aussitôt entré à l'intérieur, il monta à l'étage. Je le sus par l'éclat qui illumina l'une des fenêtres du deuxième. Il devait s'agir de sa chambre. Je restai un moment à regarder et à essayer de distinguer derrière le rideau ce que l'incarnation de mon obsession pouvait bien faire. J'imaginai, non sans un petit sourire, qu'il devait probablement regarder dans le vide et trépigner d'impatience, tout comme à la bibliothèque. J'espérai que ce n'était pas le cas, parce que ce ne serait finalement pas très intéressant.

Oui, on eût pu dire que j'étais déçu. Pourtant, une chose, une seule, valu la peine que je le suive : je connaissais maintenant son nom. Je le tirai de la petite insigne qui ornait la porte avant : Heiwajima Shizuo. Je souris lorsque j'en réalisai la signification. Son prénom voulait dire « homme serein » et son nom de famille, « ile paisible ». L'ironie du sort était bien cruelle avec lui, de lui donner un nom si calme alors qu'il incarnait tout-à-fait l'inverse.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois vers sa chambre. N'y voyant rien de nouveau, je sortis mon cahier et m'apprêtai à inscrire son nom sur la couverture. Après mure réflexion, je décidai plutôt de lui donner un surnom : Shizu-chan. Tant qu'à avoir un nom si peu représentatif, aussi bien amené l'antithèse à son paroxysme en le rendant mignon alors que rien en lui ne l'était. Qui plus est, j'étais certain que cette appellation me serait unique. Qui oserait l'appeler ainsi?

Je repartis le cœur léger. J'avais découvert une information certes anodine, mais qui me permettait d'enfin mettre un nom sur cette nouvelle obsession.


	2. Chapter 2

_À la demande générale... Euh, c'est à dire, à la demande de Mia-sama, la seule personne qui m'ai laissé un commentaire jusqu'à présent — c'est déjà mieux qu'aucun, non...? (en passant, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, je ne plaisante pas) Enfin, à sa demande, donc, voici le prochain chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous voulez sur l'histoire, ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Vous pouvez même me suggérer des trucs pour l'avenir. Par contre, vu qu'elle est déjà presque planifiée au complet, il y a de bonnes chances que je ne puisse rien changer. Enfin, je suis prête à tout entendre (sauf peut-être que mon écriture est vraiment franchement affreusement trop dégueulasse... mais vous ne me diriez pas ça, pas vrai? -_-")._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain de ma première filature, j'allai à la bibliothèque et y observai Shizu-chan. Je pouvais enfin le nommer! Il était important, pour moi, de mettre un mot sur les choses, de les transposer par écrit, aussi avais-je dans l'habitude de noter tout ce que je jugeais important. Je trimballais toujours quantité de cahiers avec moi, dans la peur absurde de manquer de pages si jamais une idée géniale me venait à l'esprit. J'avais également un crayon à la main en permanence, et mes livres étaient remplis de notes personnelles. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tout noter, parce que, pour moi, ce qui n'était pas écrit <em>n'existait pas<em>.

On dit que le langage est nécessaire à la réflexion. Il est la base même de tout ce qui est abstrait, des notions aussi diversifiées que la religion, la philosophie, l'amour, la politique, la science, et j'en passe. Sans langue, nous ne serions rien de plus que des animaux. Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un outil de communication; les mots nous permettent d'appréhender le monde. Ils nous permettent d'expliquer l'inexplicable, de transmettre des émotions, de faire de l'humour. Ils affutent notre pensée, nos raisonnements. Ils sont la base de nos croyances les plus profondes.

La littérature est en ce cas bien plus qu'un passetemps. Il s'agit d'abord et avant tout d'une façon d'expliquer le monde, de mettre de l'ordre dans le désordre, de donner un sens à ce qui n'en a pas à priori. C'est pourquoi j'aimais tant la littérature; elle me semblait plus vraie, plus compréhensible que la vie elle-même.

De mettre un mot sur le phénomène qui me tourmentait me permit de lui donner un sens, une histoire, un but. « Shizu-chan » est devenu réel au moment où j'ai pu le nommer. Lorsque j'ai inscrit son nom sur mon cahier, j'ai créé une nouvelle histoire, sans me douter jusqu'où celle-ci me mènerait.

Le lendemain, donc, je me présentai comme à mon habitude à la bibliothèque où Shizu-chan était déjà installé. Ce jour-là, il était identique à lui-même; irrité, irritable, à bout de nerfs mais étrangement silencieux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévisager. Je fus si peu subtil qu'il tourna son regard vers moi. Je détournai les yeux prestement, par gêne ou par peur, je n'aurais su dire, et retournai à mes cahiers dans l'espoir qu'il s'imagine qu'il a rêvé. Après un court moment, il cessa de me dévisager et je pus enfin respirer. Je réalisai à ce moment que l'objet de ma nouvelle obsession était probablement très dangereux. La veille, je l'avais suivi sans réfléchir, mais s'il m'avait trouvé, qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait de moi? Je ne savais rien de lui, sinon qu'il semblait instable et prompt à donner des coups. Encore aujourd'hui, qu'il m'intéressât autant reste un mystère pour moi. Je détestais les gens qui ne lisaient pas et qui n'avaient pas d'estime pour la littérature. Je haïssais par-dessus tout les gens comme lui prêts à frapper sans réfléchir. Alors, pourquoi?

À ce moment, pourtant, je ne me posai pas la question. Ou plutôt, je l'ignorai, contrairement à mon habitude de vouloir à tout prix tout comprendre. J'acceptai d'emblée qu'il m'intéressât, et la menace qu'il représentait ne fit que pimenter mon intérêt. J'aurais dû m'arrêter à ce moment, comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi, que j'étais en train de m'enfoncer dans un bourbier dont je ne ressortirais pas indemne, mais je tus la voix de ma conscience et laissai dès lors toute la place à ma folie naissante.

Ce soir-là, je le suivis de nouveau. J'eus de nouvelles informations plus stimulantes. Déjà, sur le chemin du retour, il s'arrêta à une épicerie et acheta les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection d'un cari. Je notai qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de cari sucré, typiquement pour les enfants. Shizu-chan, ce délinquant (ou du moins, de ce que j'en avais déduit), n'aimait pas les mets épicés. De plus, il acheta un deux litres de lait dont, dès qu'il arriva chez lui, il se servit un gros verre qu'il but d'une seule gorgée. J'en fus si étonné que je ne sus quoi en penser. Cette racaille, ce dur à cuire, avait des gouts pour le moins enfantins!

Je me rendis compte, après avoir observé la fenêtre du salon un bon moment, que mon Shizu-chan n'était pas seul. Une ombre était assise sur le divan. Je ne distinguai pas bien les traits, mais après avoir relu la plaquette devant leur maison, j'en déduisis qu'il devait s'agir de son petit frère, Kasuka. Il était tellement immobile que je ne l'avais pas remarqué la veille. Le nom de son grand frère lui aurait sied à ravir, tant il semblait calme. La télévision ouverte devant lui diffusait une émission de variétés, où une star quelconque chantait en se dandinant langoureusement. Il va sans dire qu'à l'époque, je ne regardais jamais le téléviseur, aussi n'ai-je pas pu identifier la chanteuse, mais cela m'était bien égal de savoir qui c'était.

Je restai à leur fenêtre un moment. J'avais de la chance, puisqu'un poteau proche me permettait de me cacher suffisamment pour ne pas être vu sans toutefois m'empêcher de voir. Ainsi avais-je le loisir d'observer de tout mon soul cette famille plus que normale quoique contenant une personne plus qu'anormale.

Parlant de sa famille, je me demandai sérieusement ce qu'il advenait de ses parents. Je ne les avais pas aperçus la veille non plus, et ils tardaient encore à rentrer ce soir-là. Il était bientôt l'heure du diner, et pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient arrivés. J'aperçus de la lumière à la cuisine. J'eus la chance qu'une fenêtre me donne une vue imprenable à l'intérieur. J'y surpris Shizu-chan en train de préparer le cari qu'il avait acheté plus tôt. Je repensai une nouvelle fois l'impression que j'avais de lui.

Après avoir terminé les préparatifs, Shizu-chan et Kasu-chan (tant qu'à donner un nom au grand frère, aussi bien en attribué un au petit) se mirent à table. De les voir manger me donna faim, et j'abandonnai mon poste pour me rendre au fast-food le plus proche, histoire de manger un peu. Lorsque je revins, ils avaient terminé et Shizu-chan faisait la vaisselle. Vraiment, il avait tout du grand frère sur lequel on peut compter.

Je pus remarquer que ses parents n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Il était déjà passé dix-neuf heures trente. Je restai jusqu'aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures, mais ils ne revinrent pas. Leur absence m'intriguait, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour en connaitre la raison. Il était exclu d'emblée qu'ils soient décédés, puisque deux adolescents ne pourraient jamais vivre seuls dans une aussi belle maison. Peut-être étaient-ils très pris par leur boulot? Ou alors, étaient-ils partis en voyage?

Je tergiversai encore un moment, mais je finis par abandonner mes vaines extrapolations. Je me concentrai sur la fenêtre de Shizu-chan, d'où la lumière était encore visible, mais puisque je ne pouvais savoir ce qu'il y faisait, je décidai de me retirer pour le moment. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à observer, de toute façon. Kasu-chan regardait encore ce qui me semblait être le même poste sur la télévision.

Je rentrai déconcerté. Ce que j'avais appris me troublait profondément. Je ne savais que faire de ces nouvelles informations. Il me semblait que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne comprenais pas quelque chose. J'ai toujours eu une facilité déconcertante à comprendre. Il me suffit de lire une chose une seule fois pour en cerner le mécanisme. J'ai toujours eu les meilleures notes de ma classe, mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment forcé, parce que de réussir m'est naturel. Je passais mon temps le nez dans des livres, je n'adressais la parole à personne, et pourtant je comprenais mieux la personnalité humaine que n'importe qui, et je cernais les faiblesses et les forces d'une personne souvent en un seul regard. D'une seule phrase, je pouvais plonger mon interlocuteur dans une détresse profonde ou le combler de joie. C'était un talent inné que je possédais : la compréhension parfaite du mécanisme de l'esprit humain.

Toutefois, je ne l'utilisais pas à mon avantage. La raison en est simple : je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je régulais mes répliques pour qu'on ne me remarque pas trop, sans toutefois qu'on m'ignore ou qu'on me persécute. J'aimais par-dessus tout les livres, j'aurais voulu ne passer mes journées qu'à lire sans adresser un seul mot à qui que ce soit, mais puisque l'humanité m'était imposée, aussi bien faire avec et m'arranger pour qu'elle ne m'agace pas trop.

Que je n'ai pu cerner une personne telle que Shizu-chan me laissait pantois, mais surtout choqué. Moi qui comprenais n'importe quel humain en me fiant sur leur apparence et leurs agissements, j'étais maintenant face à un homme dont les deux ne semblaient pas correspondre. Alors que je cherchais des réponses, je me suis retrouvé avec encore plus de questions qu'avant. Un esprit de compétition que je ne pensais pas posséder enflamma mon cœur. Je décidai que je devais à toux prix savoir tout sur lui et que je devais également en arriver à pouvoir le contrôler comme je manipulais tout le monde autour de moi. Si j'y arrivais, cela prouverait que j'étais le meilleur, et je pourrais enfin retourner à mes livres. C'est du moins ce que je pensais à ce moment-là.

C'est ainsi que débuta mon observation, dans le but de comprendre la créature la plus incompréhensible qu'il m'eût été donné de côtoyer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires! Je suis des plus heureuses!_

_Alors, voilà le troisième chapitre! N'ayant rien à dire sur le contenu (pour une fois), je vais simplement arrêter de déblatérer._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>À partir du moment où je décidai de suivre Shizu-chan partout, j'établis un horaire strict que je suivis à la règle. Le matin, je me levais tôt, me dépêchais à m'habiller et à manger, puis je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide à la maison de Shizu-chan. De là, je guettais son réveil. J'y arrivais aux alentours de sept heures, heure à laquelle il s'éveillait tranquillement. En une demi-heure, il avait mangé, s'était habillé et avait préparé ses affaires en vitesse, avant de sortir de la maison précipitamment. J'éprouvais de la difficulté à le suivre, mais je réussis tant bien que mal. Sur ses talons, j'arrivais à l'école juste à temps pour mon premier cours. Moi qui avais l'habitude d'arriver avec quinze minutes d'avance, ce retard m'était inconfortable. De ne plus avoir ce moment-là seul le matin m'attristait, mais je me réconfortais en me disant que, si je voulais tout savoir sur lui, cela était nécessaire.<p>

Ensuite, toujours selon mon horaire minutieusement écrit dans mon cahier « Shizu-chan », je suivais mes deux cours du matin avant d'avoir une courte pause. À ce moment-là, je restais assis à ma place comme d'habitude et réfléchissais profondément. Je ressassais les mêmes informations, dans l'espoir souvent déçu de déduire une nouvelle piste de réflexion ou une nouvelle explication.

Après mon troisième cours, la pause déjeuner débutait par une subtile course vers la classe de Shizu-chan. La première journée, je m'imaginai qu'il serait compliqué de le retrouver parmi toutes ces classes, mais en fait, cela s'avéra très simple. Je n'eus qu'à jeter un œil dans les salles des premières jusqu'à apercevoir, dans la classe B, l'objet de mon observation sagement assis à son bureau. Enfin, aussi sagement qu'un lion en cage, c'est à dire avec son allure habituel. Jusque-là, aucune surprise. Toutefois, une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas se produisit : quelqu'un vint lui parler en l'appelant par son prénom. L'interpelé ne lâcha pas son air renfrogné mais ne se fâcha pas pour autant. Il détourna simplement les yeux de son exubérant collègue de classe.

J'appris plus tard que ce fameux camarade s'appelait Kishitani Shinra et qu'il était, selon toute vraisemblance, son meilleur ami (ou du moins, son seul ami). Ils se connaissaient depuis le primaire et avaient développé une relation plus ou moins saine centrée sur le désir de l'apprenti médecin qu'était Shinra de découvrir d'où venait la force extraordinaire de Shizu-chan. Il le harcelait souvent pour lui faire une autopsie (comme si cela se pratiquait sur un être vivant) ou au moins une prise de sang, mais Shizu-chan ne manquait jamais de se fâcher et de le faire renoncer pour au moins une bonne seconde. L'acharnement de l'ami était probablement ce qui faisait en sorte que leur relation durait contre toute attente. Et aussi le fait qu'il ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui, malgré son allure pour le moins banal et sa vitalité bien en deçà de la moyenne. Son manque de peur relevait, à mon avis, plus de l'inconscience que de la bravoure.

Enfin, toujours est-il que, sur l'heure du déjeuner, je le guettais tout en me cachant des autres. L'entreprise était compliquée, mais pas impossible, puisque j'avais un don pour passer inaperçu. J'eus l'occasion de le développer plus encore à ce moment-là. Je me fondais dans l'ombre et ne manquais pas une miette de ses actes, sans pouvoir toutefois entendre sa voix. Je ne l'entendis pas avant un bon moment, étant toujours trop loin au moment où il se décidait enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

Pour déjeuner, il mangeait un bento fait par lui-même, la plupart du temps des restes de la veille. Par la suite, il restait assis à son bureau et tentait d'ignorer, à grandes peines, les déboires de son ami par trop enthousiasme. Ils formaient vraiment une drôle de paire, c'était à se demander pourquoi ils se côtoyaient. Je remarquai après quelque temps qu'en fait ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça, puisqu'ils ne se voyaient jamais en dehors des cours. J'en fus soulagé, sans savoir pourquoi cela me préoccupait autant de les voir ensemble.

Quand la cloche sonnait, c'était toujours à regret que je tournais les talons et retournais à ma propre classe. Mes cours, qui déjà me paraissaient longs avant de connaitre Shizu-chan, n'en devinrent que plus exaspérants. J'y passais mon temps à concevoir des théories expliquant son comportement, sa force, son tempérament. J'en déduisis bien des choses qui s'avérèrent pour certaines vraies et pour d'autres, fausses.

Enfin, quand mon dernier cours s'achevait, je sortais en trombe et filais Shizu-chan jusque chez lui. Je guettais à sa fenêtre jusqu'au soir, sans apercevoir une seule fois ses parents. À croire qu'ils avaient disparu dans la brume! J'en vins même à me dire qu'ils étaient peut-être vraiment décédés, après tout, et que les deux adolescents vivaient de leur héritage. Je sus beaucoup plus tard qu'ils étaient en procédure de divorce et que, par conséquent, ils ne voulaient pas risquer de se croiser en revenant chez eux. Shizu-chan et son frère vivaient pour ainsi dire seuls.

Je revenais chez moi vers vingt-deux heures. Tout au long de mes journées, je glanai des informations par-ci par-là, sans rien trouver de substantiel. Jusqu'au moment où je le vis se fâcher pour de vrai. Cela devait faire une semaine ou deux que je le suivais constamment lorsque j'entendis du grabuge sur l'heure du déjeuner. Je me dirigeais déjà vers la classe de Shizu-chan, d'où semblait venir le bruit. Je me précipitai, plus du tout préoccupé par l'idée d'être vu, étant donné que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la même direction.

Auparavant, j'avais entendu des rumeurs à propos de lui. Beaucoup me semblaient fausses au vu de ce que je savais, en particulier celle qui s'avéra finalement être la seule véridique. J'avais ouïe dire que Shizu-chan avait un tempérament pour le moins explosif (ça, je l'avais déjà constaté) et qu'il était capable de soulever le poids d'un réfrigérateur, voire d'une automobile, sous le coup de la colère et de lancer son projectile improvisé à la face de son adversaire. La deuxième partie de l'affirmation me paraissait grotesque. Déjà, soulever une voiture à main nue me semblait impossible, mais j'avais aussi l'impression – erronée par ailleurs – que Shizu-chan ne ferait pas ce genre de chose. Je pus me rendre compte à ce moment que j'avais tort, et que les rumeurs, pour une fois, étaient fondées.

Lorsque j'arrivai sur les lieux, Shizu-chan avait déjà explosé. Je compris d'un seul regard qu'il serait impossible de le raisonner. Il tenait un bureau à bout de bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple bout de bois et le brandissait devant un élève recroquevillé et tout tremblant. Ses yeux bruns étaient inondés de haine et de colère. Ses sourcils froncés contredisaient son sourire de maniaque prêt pour l'asile psychiatrique. Le tout donnait l'impression qu'il prenait plaisir à agir de la sorte. Il instillait la peur de façon irraisonnée, il incarnait la violence au sens le plus pur du terme. Il _était_ la violence.

Je sondai les alentours et pus constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas du début de la bataille. En effet, des bureaux à moitié défaits jonchaient le sol et certains élèves semblaient blessés, quoique très légèrement. Celui sur lequel Shizu-chan s'acharnait était le plus mal en point. Je notai qu'il avait mouillé son pantalon sous le coup de la peur. Je me demandai ce qu'il avait fait pour déclencher le courroux de son assaillant. Je n'obtins jamais la réponse à cette question.

Je reportai mon attention sur le maniaque et le surpris en train de lâcher son bureau dans un geste qui semblait à première vue désinvolte. Toutefois, je me rendis bien compte que quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude. Cela me prit du temps à mettre le mot dessus, mais lorsque je le trouvai, je sus que j'avais raison. Il éprouvait de la honte. Son sourire figé se défit lentement, ses bras tombèrent mollement le long de son corps, ses sourcils se relâchèrent. Il resta un moment sans bouger, jaugeant la scène qu'il avait provoquée sous le coup de la colère mais contre sa propre volonté.

Puis, il serra les poings rageusement. Je crus pendant un moment que la colère l'avait assailli à nouveau, mais en fait, il s'agissait d'un autre sentiment qui l'accaparait. Le désespoir se lisait maintenant sur sa bouche légèrement tremblante, ses yeux brillant de larmes vouées à ne jamais couler le long de ses joues, ses épaules défaites et son dos courbé. À ce moment, je crus qu'il mettrait fin à sa vie tant celle-ci lui paraissait insupportable.

Sans un mot d'excuse, sans explications aucunes et sans soucis apparents pour ceux qu'il avait blessés, il s'en fut en courant, passant par le fait même devant moi. Nos yeux se croisèrent pendant une seconde, une seule. Je pus saisir l'ampleur de sa peine, de sa honte, de son dégout de soi, mais surtout, l'appel à l'aide qu'il lança sans l'espoir qu'il ne soit jamais reçu. Cette seconde-là fut la plus importante de toute ma vie et la plus déterminante également. Il était maintenant trop tard. J'étais pris pour de bon dans l'engrenage, et toute la volonté du monde n'aurait plus su m'en sortir.

Il détourna son regard et détala. J'aurais voulu le suivre, mais je m'en trouvais incapable. Mes jambes tremblaient, mon cœur battait la chamade et l'oxygène se faisait rare. Les mains ballantes, je me suis effondré sur le sol, au milieu de la pagaille qu'avait créé Shizu-chan mais sans égard pour celle-ci. Le monde disparut à ce moment-là; ne restait plus que mes joues fiévreuses, la chaleur intense qui partait de mon cœur et se diffusait partout dans mon corps. J'étais au bord des larmes, une joie insoutenable me montait à la tête.

À ce moment-là, contre toute attente et contre toute logique, je suis tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de Heiwajima Shizuo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour tous les bons commentaires! Je ne sais pas comment exprimer ma gratitude!_

_Bon, alors, voici le chapitre 4. Pas beaucoup de développements en tant que tels, mais ce chapitre était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!_

* * *

><p>À partir du moment où je tombai amoureux de Shizu-chan, ma fascination prit enfin un sens. Jusqu'alors, je m'inventais des raisons pour expliquer mon obsession, soit une simple curiosité, soit une haine plus ou moins justifiée, soit un désir de le comprendre, mais là, je pouvais enfin donner une raison sans équivoque : je l'aimais.<p>

Je savais vaguement, de par les livres, ce qu'était l'amour. J'avais lu de multiples histoires tragiques du type Roméo et Juliette, j'avais lu aussi des histoires beaucoup plus joyeuses, mais je n'avais pas encore lu d'histoires entre deux hommes. Je connaissais l'homosexualité, évidemment, mais je ne pensais pas que j'en faisais également partie. Je m'étais toujours imaginé vivre ma vie avec une fille douce, belle et surtout amoureuse des livres. Shizu-chan était vraiment tout sauf une fille douce, belle (quoiqu'on pourrait toujours argumenter là-dessus) et amoureuse des livres.

Il y avait là de quoi être perplexe. Cela dit, les sentiments ne s'expliquent pas, et, à l'époque, je ne m'en souciais plus. Je ne crus même pas bon me demander comment je pouvais tomber amoureux d'un monstre comme lui, au moment pile où il montrait ladite monstruosité. Était-ce justement pour son côté inhumain que j'en éprouvais ce sentiment? Ou au contraire, pour le côté humain qui se cachait sous celui-ci?

Moi qui voulais toujours tout comprendre, je décidai d'ignorer sciemment ce genre de réflexion et de m'attaquer plus avant à Shizu-chan. La seule chose qui m'importait, dès lors, était de tout connaitre, de tout savoir sur mon nouvel amour. Je mis de côté mon esprit de compétition qui voulait que je le domine; je mis de côté la haine qui voulait que je le détruise; enfin, je mis de côté ma raison qui me disait que tout cela allait beaucoup trop loin.

C'est ainsi que je décidai de le suivre un jour du weekend. Avant, je me contentais de le voir pendant les jours d'école, m'imposant inconsciemment une limite à ne pas franchir pour me faire croire que je n'étais pas encore complètement tombé dans l'obsession. Je ne m'inquiétai plus du tout d'être obsédé : quand on est en amour, on justifie tout au nom de celui-ci.

Donc, par un samedi ensoleillé, je me rendis à sa maison relativement tôt, aux alentours de neuf heures. Je cherchai pendant un bon moment une trace de sa présence, avant de conclure qu'il devait être encore endormi. De fait, vers midi, je le vis surgir dans la cuisine, tout ensommeillé. Il bâilla d'une manière peu attrayante mais qui fit bondir mon cœur. Une autre chose que je réalisai à ce moment-là, c'est que, lorsqu'on est en amour, tout de la personne aimée devient plus beau, plus justifié. L'amour rend aveugle, comme on dit, mais dans mon cas, il me rendait également complètement fou.

Bref, je pus donc le voir prendre son petit déjeuner. L'activité n'avait rien de spécial, soit, mais c'était encore une occasion de le voir, de l'observer, de détailler son apparence pour la dix-millième fois. Juste de l'avoir dans mon champ de vision me comblait, je n'osais même pas penser à la possibilité, fort saugrenue, de lui parler ou de seulement me montrer à lui.

Mon engouement ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la façon dont j'aimais les histoires de mes livres. Peu importe à quel point on aime un livre, pense-t-on à intervenir sur lui? Ne trouve-t-on pas au contraire qu'il est parfait ainsi, et que sa propre intervention ne ferait probablement que le rendre plus mauvais? J'agissais avec lui comme avec mes romans : je faisais attention à chaque geste, chaque expression, tentais de déduire ce qu'ils signifiaient et notais toutes mes impressions dans la marge ou, dans ce cas-ci, dans mon cahier. Shizu-chan n'était rien d'autre qu'un personnage de fiction, je ne songeai même pas au fait qu'il pourrait très bien entrer en contact avec moi. Il était dans un autre univers, dans un espace-temps où je ne pourrais et ne voudrais jamais pénétrer.

Après avoir englouti son repas, il nettoya ses affaires et s'installa avec son petit frère – que je n'avais pas remarqué, par ailleurs – dans le canapé. Ils regardèrent la télévision pendant un long moment, une émission de variétés dont je ne me préoccupais pas outre mesure. J'eus à ce moment le loisir, encore, de le détailler. Je ne pus m'empêcher de songer que les fenêtres étaient vraiment bien placées, et qu'elles donnaient la meilleure vue possible sur l'intérieur de la maison. On aurait dit que tout était là pour me satisfaire.

Shizu-chan se leva du fauteuil aux alentours de deux heures de l'après-midi et sorti à l'extérieur. Je le suivis encore, au pas de course bien évidemment. Il se rendit au supermarché pour acheter le diner et traina un peu dans un parc. Il s'assit à un banc et regarda longuement le ciel. Je m'assis moi-même en face de lui et ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer son expression. Il avait l'air... calme. Oui, calme, c'était le mot. Plus aucune trace de violence ou d'impatience n'était visible sur son visage, plus qu'une simple plénitude. C'était la première fois que je le voyais exprimer une telle sérénité. J'eus tout à coup l'impulsion de le prendre en photo, pour garder une preuve de ce moment, pour me rappeler qu'il pouvait très bien ne pas être en colère. Je sortis mon portable et le pris secrètement en photo. Je la mis en fond d'écran et rangeai alors l'appareil.

Un besoin tout aussi impulsif que déraisonnable me prit d'avoir des photos de lui, pour immortaliser tous les sentiments qui passaient sur son visage. Je le quittai donc précipitamment et entrai dans la première boutique d'électronique que je vis. Je choisis le meilleur appareil photo – le plus cher également – et le payai avec la carte de crédit que m'avait octroyée mon père. Je venais d'une famille riche, après tout, et il me laissait faire ce que je voulais, du moment que je ne dépassais pas un certain montant et que j'avais toujours les meilleures notes à l'école.

Je sortis en sautillant légèrement. J'étais heureux de mon achat. Je me rendis aussi dans une papèterie, où j'achetai un cahier de scrapbooking. De prendre des photographies ne m'aurait pas suffi : il fallait également que je puisse les organiser, écrire des notes à côté, bref, les personnaliser.

À partir de ce jour, je pris Shizu-chan en photo sous tous les angles. Je pris également sa maison, Kasu-chan, le chemin de sa maison jusqu'à l'école, sa classe, Shinra – même si je le détestais royalement, d'ailleurs sur sa page je n'inscrivis que propos péjoratifs, sans toutefois tomber dans le vulgaire – sa place à la bibliothèque, le supermarché qu'il fréquentait, le banc sur lequel il s'assoyait lorsqu'il allait au parc. Je le pris en photo lorsqu'il était en colère, triste, calme, impatient. Je passais mes soirées, après avoir filé Shizu-chan, à organiser les photos que j'imprimais et à inscrire toutes sortes de commentaires.

C'est à ce moment également que je surpris la gentillesse cachée de Shizu-chan. Cachée, c'était bien le mot! Une journée pluvieuse où je le suivis, il s'arrêta en chemin contrairement à d'habitude. Je faillis bien me faire découvrir tant il s'arrêta soudainement. Il regarda un long moment dans une ruelle. Je pensais qu'il regardait une bataille, ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais en fait, il s'agissait de toute autre chose. Il rentra dans la ruelle et en ressortit peu de temps après avec un petit chaton abandonné dans les bras. Il avait entendu les miaulements et avait eu pitié de lui! Je le pris en photo avec le petit animal sans m'empêcher de sourire. Lui ne souriait pas, mais son visage était détendu. Il le ramena jusqu'à chez lui et lui donna un nom : Sorata.

Je pus me rendre compte que, malgré sa force monstrueuse, il n'était pas vraiment un monstre à part entière. Je m'en doutais déjà, mais cela ne m'a que conforté dans mon idée qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, en dehors de ses colères, et qu'il avait même une faiblesse pour les petits animaux. Ajoutée à sa préférence pour le sucrer et à son caractère de grand frère attentionné, cette gentillesse était une preuve qu'il n'était pas comme son apparence le laissait croire.

C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai qu'il me manquait une émotion de lui pour que mon cahier soit complet : le bonheur. Je réalisai avec stupeur que Shizu-chan n'était jamais heureux. Le seul sourire que je lui voyais, c'était lorsqu'il se défoulait sur les autres, et nul besoin de spécifier qu'il n'était pas franchement heureux à ce moment-là. Il passait la plupart de son temps seul, personne ne l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était vraiment (à part peut-être Kasu-chan, je n'aurais su dire), ses parents ne se souciaient même pas de lui, et plus que tout, il se détestait lui-même. Comme aurait-il pu ne pas être triste?

Cependant, je n'acceptai pas de ne pas avoir vu toutes ses expressions. Je voulais le voir sourire. Je ne me demandai pas si c'était parce que je voulais vraiment qu'il soit heureux ou si c'était juste pour compléter ma collection. Je décidai seulement que je devais absolument faire en sorte qu'il sourit, voire qu'il rie, quitte à m'impliquer là-dedans.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que je ne le vis plus tout à fait comme un personnage de fiction appartenant à un autre monde et que je décidai d'intervenir.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour les trop bons commentaires! Je ne sais pas quoi en faire, alors je rougis toute seule dans ma chambre -_-"_

_Bref, sur une autre note. Je suis désolé pour ce petit chapitre. En plus, il ne s'y passe tellement rien que j'en suis presque gênée..._

_Ah oui, aussi, toutes les explications que je sors viennent de l'animé, de ce que j'ai pu lire sur les romans, de ce que j'ai cherché par moi-même sur l'internet (c'était très loin d'être élaboré, mais bon) et de mes propres déductions. J'y ai réfléchi de mon mieux, mais si quelque chose vous parait bizarre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_P.-S. Je vais partir en un court voyage en fin de semaine, donc n'espérez pas de chapitre avant mardi prochain. J'en suis désolée, mais je préférais vous prévenir à l'avance._

* * *

><p>« Intervenir » consistait d'abord et avant tout à m'informer. Pourquoi Shizu-chan était-il malheureux? Je pouvais imaginer toutes sortes de raisons, à savoir que ses parents n'étaient pas présents pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis – j'avais du mal à voir Shinra comme son ami; après tout, il ne le fréquentait que pour trouver l'origine de sa force – ou qu'il ne s'aimait pas. J'en conclus, après maintes réflexions, que la principale source de sa tristesse devait être sa propension à tout détruire lorsqu'il était en colère.<p>

Mais si tel était le cas, que pouvais-je y faire? À la bibliothèque, je me renseignai sur l'anatomie et essayai de trouver la source de son problème. J'établis une théorie à propos de sa force. J'avais déjà entendu parler de personnes qui, en situation critique, développaient une force surhumaine. Ce qui arrive à ces personnes est bien simple : elles sécrètent de l'adrénaline sous le coup d'une émotion forte, souvent la peur, ce qui permet au cerveau de ne plus limiter les muscles. En effet, nous possédons tous la même force que Shizu-chan (enfin, plus ou moins) à l'intérieur de nos muscles, mais notre cerveau nous empêche de l'utiliser pour ne pas trop les fatiguer. S'il fallait que nous puissions user de notre corps à son maximum, nous le briserions très certainement.

J'en déduisis donc que, sous la colère, Shizu-chan sécrétait de l'adrénaline, ce qui lui permettait de soulever des objets beaucoup plus lourds que lui-même. Évidemment, comme je l'ai déjà spécifié, le corps humain n'est pas fait pour être utilisé à son maximum. Shizu-chan ne faisait pas exception : il faisait des séjours réguliers à l'hôpital à la suite de fractures et autres blessures. Je le sus parce qu'à un certain moment, il fut contraint d'y retourner. Par l'habitude que lui et les employés de l'hôpital avaient, j'en conclus qu'il devait y aller assez souvent. Alors, dans ce cas, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain.

Cela expliqua également pourquoi il soulevait des objets. Il aurait été plus simple pour lui de frapper les personnes qui l'agaçaient, et surtout, ça ne lui aurait pas causé autant de blessures, mais son instinct de survie prenait le relai. C'est en situation de crise que l'adrénaline se manifeste, elle alerte le cerveau et lui dit qu'il y a un problème. Ainsi, il devient impossible de raisonner logiquement, puisque l'inconscient prend la place du conscient. Également, ce genre de problèmes appelle plus souvent que autrement à soulever quelque chose. Par exemple, l'adrénaline se sécrète lorsqu'une mère voit son enfant enseveli sous des décombres, pour le sauver. Il était donc normal qu'il soulève des objets beaucoup trop lourds plutôt que de donner des coups.

Enfin, bien que je connusse la raison de sa force, je ne connaissais pas celle de son énervement. Plus je l'observais, plus je pus me rendre compte qu'il se fâchait pour un rien. La plupart du temps, les personnes concernées ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'elles avaient fait quelque chose pour l'énerver. De plus, il avait un petit rituel bien spécial. Il avait dans l'habitude d'avoir toujours quelque chose à la bouche, fût-il un crayon, une cuillère ou un suçon. Il prenait ledit objet et le cassais en deux de sa main droite, avant de le lancer par terre et de poser le pied dessus, comme pour éteindre une cigarette. Ensuite il empoignait l'objet le plus lourd qu'il voyait et le lançait.

Je dus me rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer sa colère, tout simplement, et qu'il n'y avait probablement rien à faire. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire sur le sujet, la colère en soi n'est pas mauvaise, après tout elle nous permet de nous rendre compte qu'un obstacle nous empêche de vivre notre vie comme nous l'entendons. Dans une certaine mesure, c'est même un sentiment essentiel, puisqu'il nous permet d'avancer dans la vie. C'est plutôt sa façon d'y réagir qu'il faudrait changer. Seulement, dans le cas de Shizu-chan, cela me semblait impossible. Dès qu'il se mettait en colère, il n'y avait plus de place pour rien d'autre, puisque son instinct de survie prenait le dessus. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit ouvert à la discussion, qu'il admette que tout ne va pas comme il veut.

En fait, le meilleur moyen de régler un problème d'irritation, c'est d'éliminer la cause de la frustration, ou du moins une partie de celle-ci. Je conclus qu'il devait avoir accumulé beaucoup de stress et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se fâcher pour un rien. Tout ce qui énerve légèrement n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué était pour lui équivalent à une détente. Il était comme un fusil toujours chargé : le coup partait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Comme un vase trop rempli, chaque goutte le faisait déborder. S'il n'avait pas autant de colère en lui, il pourrait mieux gérer ce stress additionnel et peut-être même éviter de se fâcher. Ainsi, pour régler son problème, la meilleure solution était qu'il soit plus heureux.

Retour à la case départ. C'était un cercle vicieux.

Frustré, je réfléchis plus intensément et tentai une autre approche. Plus je réfléchis, plus je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule solution, et que celle-ci m'impliquait davantage que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mais il n'était plus question de reculer, maintenant que je m'étais rendu aussi loin. Je devais le faire.

Que lui manquait-il plus que tout? Quelqu'un à qui se confier, quelqu'un qui le comprendrait et qui l'épaulerait. Un ami, finalement. Et qui était plus apte à le comprendre, sinon moi-même? J'aurais voulu ne jamais interagir directement avec lui, mais je n'avais plus le choix. Si je voulais le voir sourire un jour, je devais impérativement le guérir de son problème de colère. Et pour ce faire, je n'avais d'autre choix que de devenir son ami.

Seulement, une question se posait : comment faire? Moi-même, je n'avais jamais eu d'amis auparavant, et il était la personne la plus difficile d'approche que je connaissais. Après avoir fait le tour du problème pendant longtemps, j'en conclus que la façon la plus simple restait d'approcher la seule personne qui semblait capable de lui parler : Shinra. Cela me dégoutait de devoir lui parler, voire devenir son ami, mais je n'entrevoyais aucune autre option.

J'avais développé une haine féroce envers ce fameux apprenti médecin. La première raison était plutôt évidente, à savoir qu'il se tenait trop près de mon amour à mon gout. La deuxième était qu'il m'agaçait royalement, par sa façon de parler et de gesticuler. Enfin, la dernière était qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier Shizu-chan à sa juste valeur, et qu'il me semblait être un peu trop obnubilé par son désir de comprendre sa force. En clair, il me semblait être proche de lui simplement pour profiter de lui, et cela, je ne pouvais pas le lui pardonner.

Évidemment, moi aussi, j'avais quelque chose derrière la tête lorsque je tentai de m'approcher de Shizu-chan. Tout le monde a des intentions cachées, c'est tout à fait normal. Ce que je n'aimais pas, c'était qu'il s'agissait simplement de curiosité, alors que moi, je souhaitais son bonheur. De toute façon, tout cela n'était que des excuses. Je le détestais depuis la première fois où j'avais posé les yeux sur lui, c'était tout. Le reste n'est venu que plus tard.

Mais pour le bien de mon Shizu-chan, je devais le rencontrer. Et pour me lier d'amitié avec lui, je devais impérativement apprendre à le connaitre. Je me renseignai donc à contrecœur sur lui, et j'appris qu'il hébergeait ce qu'on appelle une Dullahan, une fée à la tête coupée trainant celle-ci sous le bras, dont le rôle est à priori d'emporter dans la mort ceux qui lui ouvrent la porte. Celle-ci s'appelait Celty et avait perdu sa tête, ce qui faisait en sorte qu'elle ne collectait plus les esprits.

Tout cela n'était pas très important, mais cette recherche me permit de comprendre qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire et qui était dangereux. Je me devais donc aussi de l'impressionner avec une quelconque habileté. À partir de ce moment, je me construisis une personnalité totalement différente de celle que j'avais jusqu'alors. Elle n'était qu'une façade destinée à attirer l'attention, mais je dois avouer qu'elle était assez efficace.

C'est avec un sourire forcé que j'accueillis Shinra, lorsqu'il vint me parler de son plein gré. J'avais réussi la première phase de mon plan.


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci encore pour tous les bons commentaires, j'en suis trop heureuse!_

_Et voilà, il se passe enfin quelque chose dans ce chapitre! Youpi! Par contre, il n'est pas beaucoup plus long que les autres... Enfin..._

_Sur une autre note, l'histoire prend enfin une tangente. Vous verrez bien, mais à partir de ce moment, la dynamique va changer..._

_Alors, bref, bonne lecture!_

_P.-S. Si vous vous demandez comment ça se fait que je publie plus tôt que ce que j'avais dit, disons que mon voyage a avorté faute de pluie annoncée pour toute la fin de semaine (du camping dans la flotte, ce n'est pas super intéressant...). Par contre, j'ai reçu de la visite que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vue, alors finalement tout est bien qui finit bien... Bon, voilà que je raconte ma vie... M'enfin..._

* * *

><p>Le changement de personnalité que je me suis imposé était radical, mais l'important était de faire la transition en douceur. Pour que ça ait l'air vrai, je devais à tout prix faire croire que j'avais toujours agi de cette façon-là. Évidemment, cela prit du temps, mais les résultats justifièrent cette attente.<p>

Mon plan était de devenir quelqu'un d'excentrique et de dangereux. Je devais me faire flamboyant si je voulais que Shinra me remarque. Mon idée était d'utiliser mon talent inné, à savoir ma faculté de manipuler les gens, pour justement les manipuler et jouer avec leurs esprits. J'inventai donc tout un acte légèrement décalé, qui me vaudrait d'être différent de tous ces humains. En effet, j'en vins à faire croire que j'aimais l'humanité, particulièrement les réactions de celle-ci face à toutes sortes de situations critiques. Tout cela n'était que mensonges : j'ai toujours détesté l'humanité d'une haine plus ou moins désinvolte, totalement désintéressée. Elle m'ennuyait, pour faire court. Seulement, l'humanité était mon principal atout. Je me devais de l'utiliser.

Je pratiquai devant la glace un sourire de maniaque. J'en fis beaucoup et trouvai celui qui marquerait les esprits sans toutefois paraitre ridicule. Je m'entrainai dès lors à faire ce fameux sourire aux gens, et constatai que ça les mettait curieusement mal à l'aise. Tout avançait à la perfection.

J'affutai également mes mouvements pour me fondre plus facilement dans la foule. Après maintes réflexions, je décidai que mon image ne serait pas complète sans une arme quelconque. Je devais trouver quelque chose qui me rendrait dangereux. C'est par pur hasard que je tombai sur un couteau à cran d'arrêt qui trainait par terre. Je le pris, le soupesai et décidai qu'il serait mon fidèle compagnon. J'entrepris dès lors de m'entrainer au couteau, question de savoir comment m'en servir. Je réalisai, avec délice, que mon talent pour tout assimiler s'étendait également au contrôle des armes. Je devins ainsi expert dans l'art de manipuler ma lame, tout comme je manipulais les humains.

Je commençai à utiliser l'internet à ce moment-là. Je me rendis compte qu'il constituait une source inépuisable d'informations. Je me perdais tant dans la toile que j'en oubliais parfois ce que j'y cherchais. Je me renseignai par la même occasion sur ce que les gens pensaient de Shizu-chan, mais mis à part les : « il fait peur » et les : « il est affreusement sexy », je ne trouvai pas grand-chose.

Je songeai à me mêler aux yakuzas, mais décidai finalement que ce serait trop dangereux. Je voulais me faire remarquer, pas me faire tuer. Je ne savais pas comment ce monde fonctionnait, je ne voulais pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Pour solidifier l'impression que j'étais différent, je commençai à porter un autre uniforme. Celui de notre lycée était bleu pâle et blanc; je portai donc un gakuran noir, avec un t-shirt rouge en dessous. Une petite chaine partait également de ma poche droite et se rendait dans ma poche arrière, à mon portefeuille. Avec cet habit, j'étais certain de me faire remarquer.

La dernière chose que j'ajoutai à mon image et qui solidifia l'impression de danger que j'instillais, c'était un côté enfantin. On le sait bien, dans les films d'horreur, ce sont toujours les enfants les plus effrayants. Je fis donc de tout un jeu : je donnais l'impression de m'amuser follement à détruire les autres. Je voulais qu'on pense que je ne faisais que ce que je voulais et que j'abandonnais rapidement tout ce qui m'ennuyait. Je pris aussi l'habitude de sautiller, de parler avec un ton de voix désinvolte et d'attribuer des surnoms délirants aux gens. Shizu-chan resterait Shizu-chan, bien évidemment, mais je devais trouver un surnom pour Shinra, sans quoi tout cela n'aurait pas de sens. Je réfléchis beaucoup aux possibilités. Shinra-chan, Shin-chan? Non, je ne voulais pas lui donner le même suffixe que celui de mon monstre favori. Shin-kun, alors? Trop normal. Shin-chama? Trop honorifique. Je jetai mon dévolu sur une appellation plutôt enfantine : Shin-tan. C'était le surnom qui sonnait le mieux à mon avis.

Avec tout ça, j'en vins à ne plus suivre Shizu-chan. J'avais trop à faire, et je me doutais bien qu'il ne changerait pas jusqu'au moment où je le côtoierais. Cela me faisait un pincement au cœur, mais bon, tout était dans le but d'être réuni avec lui. Je compensais mon manque en m'entrainant encore plus et en regardant dès que possible des photos de lui.

J'embarquai tant dans mon projet que je ne réalisai pas qu'il s'agissait de détours délirants, absurdes et surtout complètement à côté de la plaque. Mon cerveau a toujours eu cette manie d'élaborer des plans détraqués pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Je ne pensai pas à la possibilité que cette personnalité que je créais puisse me nuire. Je ne songeai pas que, après tout, une approche plus normale aurait pu marcher aussi. Seulement, voilà, je me persuadai que je devais absolument faire de Shinra – j'utilisai son surnom seulement pour lui parler, dans ma tête je gardais son prénom intact parce que je le détestais – mon allié.

Justement, c'est par un jour d'automne qu'il est venu me parler. Cela faisait plus de six mois que j'avais commencé le lycée, tout autant de temps que j'avais consacré à Shizu-chan. J'appelai Shinra par son surnom, ce qui me valut un sourire. Vraiment, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Il aimait ma personnalité, celle que je m'étais créée. Il me traita de salaud à ce moment-là, argüant que ce n'était pas une insulte mais plutôt un compliment. Il était aussi déjanté que moi.

Il commença dès lors à venir me parler de temps en temps. Chaque fois, je fis semblant de m'intéresser à ce qu'il disait, même si ses déboires sur son amour (il était amoureux d'une femme sans tête, ma parole!) étaient tout sauf palpitants. De mon côté, je le baratinais sur mon supposé amour de l'humanité et sur les réactions pathétiques mais ô combien intéressantes de mes victimes. Il m'écoutait avec son sourire habituel et ne manquait jamais de m'avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas ma fascination. J'embarquais alors dans un discours enflammé pour le forcer à comprendre à quel point ma passion était tout ce qu'il y a de plus justifiée. Évidemment, je n'arrivais jamais à le convaincre : il se passionnait pour les créatures inhumaines, après tout, aucune chance donc qu'il embarque dans mon jeu. Pourtant, en un sens, c'était exactement nos divergences qui nous rapprochaient.

C'est donc naturellement qu'il en vint à me parler de Shizu-chan. Je montrai un intérêt mitigé sur ce monstre qu'il me décrivait avec sa fougue habituelle. Au fil du temps, il en vint même à se persuader que nous devrions nous rencontrer, demande à laquelle je résistai pour la forme alors qu'en mon for intérieur je jubilais.

C'est ainsi que je réussis à obtenir de lui qu'il me le présente.

Une journée, après l'école, il m'amena devant le terrain de football. Je pus voir mon Shizu-chan massacrer l'équipe au complet, avant qu'elle ne soit par terre, inconsciente. Échevelé, le souffle court, la colère toujours sur ses traits, il se tint là sans rien faire. Je me surpris à l'applaudir lorsqu'il eut fini son exploit, ce qui le fit se retourner vers la source du bruit. Shinra, comme à son habitude, commença à déblatérer sur moi. Il me présenta d'abord, puis ajouta que je n'étais pas vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Comme ma personnalité le voulait, je lui rétorquai qu'il était méchant avec moi, ce à quoi il me précisa qu'il ne le signifiait pas d'une manière négative. Comme si l'on pouvait traiter quelqu'un de salaud et prétexter que c'était un compliment...!

Shizu-chan coupa court à notre petite discussion en me lançant à la figure la dernière chose que j'aurais voulu entendre. J'avais adopté cette personnalité pour devenir son ami, la personne la plus proche de lui, j'avais élaboré un plan que je pensais sans failles pour qu'il m'apprécie et voilà qu'il m'avoua qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

Je n'oublierai jamais ce que je ressentis cette seconde-là. Mon monde s'écroula d'un seul coup, alors que je réalisai une chose cruciale : je n'étais pas infaillible. J'avais échoué pour la première fois de ma vie.

C'est ainsi qu'un fusible sauta dans ma tête. Je décidai que c'était la faute de Shizu-chan, qu'il était la personne responsable de tout cela. Je mis sur son compte mon incapacité à prévoir sa réaction. Je conclus qu'il venait de rire de mes sentiments, malgré qu'il n'en soit pas au courant outre mesure. Une haine féroce s'empara de moi et je me jurai que je vouerais ma vie à faire de la sienne un calvaire. C'est à ce moment-là que la personnalité que je m'étais construite prit la place de l'ancienne, faisant de moi le salaud pour lequel je serais reconnu par la suite.

À cette première rencontre-là, alors que j'aurais voulu me lier d'amitié avec Shizu-chan, je lui découpai plutôt le torse et entamai dès lors la relation de haine qui nous lierait pour le reste de notre vie. Tout cela parce que j'étais trop fier pour admettre mon erreur et trop détraqué pour envisager une façon plus normale de réagir.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour les bons commentaires!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, yay! Izaya s'enfonce de plus en plus..._

_Au fait, je vais parler d'une personne à la fin de ce chapitre (sans la nommer bien sûr, parce que je suis sadique comme ça). Il s'agit bien d'un personnage de Durarara! et non pas d'un OC, si vous vous demandiez. Si vous avez une idée de qui ça pourrait être, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ça m'intrigue beaucoup parce que moi-même j'ai hésité beaucoup avant de la choisir (il peut s'agir d'un homme ou d'une femme... en fait j'ai songé aux deux XD). Par contre, je ne vous dirai pas qui c'est réellement, vous devrez attendre au prochain chapitre. Mouhahaha!_

_Alors, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que je perdis de vue le but premier de mon plan, c'est-à-dire me lier d'amitié avec Shizu-chan pour voir son sourire, au profit d'un objectif tout autre : faire de sa vie un calvaire.<p>

J'utilisai ce que je savais déjà sur lui, à savoir qu'il détestait la violence, et décidai de la lui faire utiliser contre son gré. J'envoyai des gangs contre lui, tant que j'en perdis bientôt le compte. Il réalisa rapidement que j'étais responsable et vint me voir à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois, il ne manquait pas de m'insulter et de diriger sa colère contre moi.

Il commença à me chasser d'abord dans l'école, puis dans tout Ikebukuro. Je trouvai les meilleures méthodes pour déclencher sa colère, pendant que lui tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de me tuer. Plus il me chassait, plus il me détestait et plus je le fuyais, plus je le détestais. Pourtant, tout autant que je l'abhorrais, je ne cessai de l'aimer. Il me suffisait d'être proche de lui pour que mon cœur batte plus vite, il me suffisait de penser à lui pour avoir le souffle court.

Seulement, ma nouvelle personnalité n'aurait jamais accepté cette faiblesse. C'est ainsi que je commençai à me mentir à moi-même, à trouver mille-et-une raisons pour mon comportement. Je continuai à le suivre alors qu'il ne le savait pas, prétextant que je faisais de la recherche pour trouver d'autres points faibles. Je continuai à le prendre en photo, à écrire des notes sur lui, tout cela pour monter un dossier que je pourrais utiliser plus tard, lorsque j'accomplirai ma vraie vengeance.

Bien que Shizu-chan ne cessât pas d'être ma passion première, j'appréciai dès lors la torture psychologique que j'imposai aux autres. Je devins aussi un maniaque de l'information. Je devais tout savoir sur tout, comprendre plus de choses que les autres humains, pour me retrouver au-dessus d'eux. Je n'étais pas qu'un vulgaire homme, non, je me considérais comme une entité veillant sur eux, m'amusant à les déplacer comme sur un échiquier. Je me voyais comme un dieu.

La seule pièce de ce jeu d'échec qu'était la vie qui refusait toujours de m'obéir était Shizu-chan. C'était normal, étant donné qu'il n'était pas vraiment humain. Je réalisai alors que je ne le comprenais vraiment pas, malgré qu'il soit simple, parce qu'il se fiait à son instinct. Je manipulais à l'aide des mots, mais lui y était immunisé naturellement, parce qu'il n'agissait jamais de façon rationnelle. En ce sens, on peut dire qu'il était mon ennemi naturel. Dès qu'il s'impliquait dans mes plans, il les faisait échouer. Et même lorsque j'essayais du mieux que je le pouvais de prédire ses actions, il agissait tout autrement. Il me frustrait. Il était la seule personne au monde qui réussissait à me mettre en colère. Pourtant, il n'était pas le seul à agir contre mes attentes, au contraire, mais il était le seul que ça ne m'amusait pas de voir agir de son plein gré.

Je continuai à fréquenter Shinra de façon sporadique mais soutenue. Il m'appréciait toujours autant alors que je ne réussissais plus à comprendre ce que je ressentais à son égard. La haine que je ressentais au début ne s'était pas apaisée, mais ma nouvelle personnalité aimait beaucoup la sienne, parce qu'elle lui était similaire. Il aimait beaucoup raisonner de façon logique, rationnelle mais en même temps complètement déjanté. Il se plaçait également un peu en dehors de l'humanité, de par sa fascination pour tout ce qui n'était pas normal. En bref, ma vieille personnalité le détestait et la nouvelle le considérait comme son seul véritable ami. En aucun cas je n'ai réussi à le voir comme tous ces humains. Je n'aimais toujours pas sa relation avec Shizu-chan, mais je me refusai à admettre que c'était de la jalousie. Je me persuadai plutôt que c'était parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse contaminer par l'imbécilité de ce protozoaire.

Un protozoaire était un organisme unicellulaire, qui n'avait évidemment pas de cerveau ni d'intelligence à proprement parler. C'était une des nombreuses appellations que j'utilisais pour Shizu-chan. J'aimais beaucoup cette insulte parce qu'il n'arrivait justement pas à la comprendre. Je le traitai également d'homme de Néandertal, d'homme des cavernes, de monstre, de trisomique et d'autres synonymes. J'essayais de varier mon vocabulaire pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais intelligent comparé à lui. Je continuai également à utiliser son surnom, parce qu'il le détestait et qu'il ne manquait jamais de se mettre en colère dès qu'il l'entendait.

Lui, de son côté, m'appelait de deux façons différentes. La première paraissait banale, mais c'était celle qui me faisait le plus de mal, sans que je n'ose l'avouer. C'était le fameux « Izaya-kun » qui précédait invariablement ses hurlements alors qu'il tenterait de me tuer enfin. « Kun » était une forme de politesse, que l'on utilisait pour ceux que l'on ne connaissait pas beaucoup, par exemple des camarades de classe à qui on n'avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole. De sa bouche, cela sonnait comme une insulte, d'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais utilisé pour quelqu'un d'autre, même lorsque la situation appelait ce suffixe. Cela mettait une distance entre nous. J'étais content qu'il utilise mon prénom, mais ce qu'il ajoutait après me rappelait sans cesse que nous ne serions jamais proches.

Le deuxième surnom qu'il m'avait trouvé, il l'utilisait principalement quand je n'étais pas là. Il refusait d'utiliser mon nom, parce que celui-ci le mettait inévitablement en colère, alors il trouva un mot qui me représentait bien : parasite. C'était bien ce que j'étais, au fond. Je parasitais les autres pour leur causer du mal. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment il pouvait me comprendre aussi bien, malgré qu'il réfléchît peu. Il était le seul à se rendre compte que j'étais derrière à peu près tout ce qui arrivait de négatif, aussi bien à lui qu'aux autres. Comme il le dirait, j'étais 99 pour cent du temps derrière tous ses problèmes.

La vraie raison ou du moins celle consciente de son choix pour ce surnom était qu'un parasite est une créature minuscule que l'on peut écraser facilement. Cela montrait bien ce qu'il pensait de moi. C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait faire, m'écraser, et lui, contrairement à beaucoup de personnes, ne me trouvait pas dangereux, ou plutôt, ne me craignait pas. Il savait que j'étais responsable de beaucoup de situations indésirables, mais il pensait qu'il suffisait de me tuer pour que tout cela s'arrête. Et évidemment, il se pensait capable de ce faire, mais je savais bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à tuer. Il se sentirait trop coupable pour y arriver. Il détestait déjà faire du mal aux gens, il n'aurait pas supporté de tuer quelqu'un, fusse cette personne indigne de vivre. Même s'il me détestait et qu'il croyait sincèrement que sa ville se passerait volontiers de mon existence, je suis persuadé qu'il ne m'aurait jamais tué. En admettant qu'il en soit capable, je suis convaincu que ça l'aurait détruit.

C'est ainsi que je consacrai le restant de ma première année de lycée à le faire souffrir, à me faire détester par lui et à le suivre malgré tout en dehors de nos rencontres.

C'est au bout d'un moment, je ne saurais dire quand exactement, que je réalisai qu'en fait, j'avais accompli mon plan de base, malgré mon cuisant échec. Je remarquai qu'en dehors des colères qu'il avait envers moi, il se fâchait beaucoup moins. Il défoulait toute sa violence sur moi, ce qui lui permettait d'être beaucoup plus calme le reste du temps. Il réussit même à se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un en dehors de l'école.

C'était une personne qu'il avait rencontrée complètement par hasard, mais il réussit à lui ouvrir son cœur suffisamment pour qu'elle se rapproche de lui. Ils avaient commencé à se voir relativement souvent. Je les suivais et détestais royalement cet humain banal qui avait réussi à s'approcher de Shizu-chan alors que je n'y étais pas arrivé.

Quand ils étaient ensemble, mon amour ne se mettait jamais en colère, absolument jamais, malgré toutes les choses qui auraient pu l'énerver. Je m'arrêtai même devant eux, prétextant que c'était le hasard qui nous réunissait, mais il m'évita et continua son chemin. L'autre personne ne daigna même pas me regarder. Je restai là un moment, incapable d'assimiler que j'avais été ignoré par Shizu-chan. Puis je serrai les poings rageusement et en lançai un contre un mur dans une ruelle, après avoir vérifié que personne ne me regardait. Je repris enfin mes esprits et allai faire souffrir des humains pour me calmer. Je continuai malgré tout à les suivre chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, parce que je refusais d'accepter la réalité.

Peu de temps après, alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble, je pus enfin voir ce que j'attendais tant : Shizu-chan sourit, d'un vrai sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus joyeux. Je voulus le prendre en photo, mais je ne réussis pas à atteindre la poche de mon pantalon. Je tremblais, ma tête me faisait mal, mon cœur me faisait souffrir. J'aurais voulu fermer les yeux, pour ne plus les voir, mais je m'en trouvais incapable. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je pleurais pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie. J'avais tant voulu voir son bonheur, mais maintenant qu'il était causé par quelqu'un d'autre, je m'en trouvais complètement anéanti. Au travers de mes larmes, je réalisai la cruelle vérité.

Shizu-chan était tombé amoureux.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci pour tous les commentaires (bon, je radote...)!_

_Merci de vous être prêté au jeu et d'avoir essayé de deviner qui était la personne mystère. La plupart d'entre vous l'ont nommé, ce qui me rend vraiment joyeuse. J'espère que mon choix va vous plaire!_

_Alors, sans plus tarder, voici le dévoilement!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_P.-S. J'ai publié un OS sur Shizaya qui s'appelle Sens unique. Vous pouvez aller le voir si ça vous intéresse..._

* * *

><p>La personne que Shizu-chan avait rencontrée s'appelait Tanaka Tom. Il avait été au même lycée que nous, mais avait obtenu son diplôme peu de temps avant. Il avait un an de plus que Shizu-chan et deux de plus que moi. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué parce qu'il n'avait pas de caractéristiques particulières, ce qui faisait vraiment de lui un homme normal.<p>

Le hasard en question qui les avait réunis était en fait une des nombreuses colères de Shizu-chan qui avait éclaté en pleine ville. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas causée par moi, mais puisque j'étais dans les environs, je me précipitai pour voir ce qui arrivait. Je fis bien attention à ne pas me faire voir, et avec le recul, je regrette un peu de ne pas m'être montré, parce que j'aurais pu éviter qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Je ne savais rien du futur qui m'attendait, aussi suis-je resté caché pour voir l'expression que je lui aimais le plus, à savoir sa détresse après avoir tout détruit. Seulement, je ne vis pas cette expression, puisque Tom arriva justement à ce moment-là.

Tout le monde s'était enfui. Shizu-chan se tenait au milieu d'un parc, seul et couvert de légères blessures. Tom arriva à ce moment-là et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Mon protozoaire préféré leva alors les yeux vers lui et se calma presque instantanément. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais Tom avait toujours eu cette capacité de l'apaiser simplement par sa présence.

Il se présenta et tendit la main vers Shizu-chan. Celui-ci dit son nom également mais ne lui serra pas la main, par gêne. Tom ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure et lui demanda à nouveau s'il allait bien. Il n'eut qu'un grognement peu convaincant comme réponse. Il sortit alors un pansement de sa poche et l'apposa sur une blessure assez apparente sur son front. Shizu-chan ne réagit pas outre mesure, peu habitué à être traité de la sorte. Lorsqu'il eut fini de panser sa blessure, il s'éloigna et lui sourit très légèrement. Je crois maintenant que c'est grâce à ce sourire – ou plutôt à cause de ce sourire – que Shizu-chan lui octroya immédiatement sa confiance.

Ensuite Tom lui demanda s'il voulait venir chez lui pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures à traiter, ce à quoi son interlocuteur ne fit que hocher la tête, surement trop surpris pour réagir autrement. C'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent chez lui, dans son propre appartement où il vivait seul. Ils y passèrent finalement la soirée complète, diner inclus, sans que je ne puisse seulement savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, étant donné que les fenêtres étaient mal placées. Je maudis ma malchance et gardai en vue l'entrée de l'immeuble pendant de nombreuses heures, incapable de penser à autre chose que la jalousie sans bornes qui me prenait durement au cœur. Quand je le vis sortir seul, je constatai qu'il avait l'air étrangement calme. Heureux aurait peut-être été un terme exagéré, mais en tout cas, il ne semblait pas du tout malheureux.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, ils se rencontrèrent souvent pour parler et aller manger en ville. Shizu-chan avait l'air calme, pas une once de colère n'était visible sur ses traits. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'il cessa de fréquenter la bibliothèque. Je n'y allais plus de façon aussi constante qu'au début de mon lycée, mais j'y allais quand même de temps en temps et le voyais encore à sa place. Seulement, à partir du moment où il eut son premier vrai ami, il cessa d'y aller complètement. Je réalisai alors qu'il y allait parce qu'il n'avait pas d'amis et qu'il ne savait pas où passer ses fins d'après-midi. Il pensait peut-être aussi que cela le calmerait, malgré que ça n'ait jamais eu ce résultat-là.

À partir de la première fois où je le vis sourire, il ne cessa de recommencer lorsqu'il se trouvait avec lui. Et pourtant, à certains moments, il affichait une mine peinée, comme s'il réalisait que son amour ne serait probablement jamais réciproque. C'était plutôt évident, vu la façon dont il le traitait, que Tom n'était pas amoureux de Shizu-chan. Je le détestai avec plus de force pour cette raison. Je suis certain que je l'aurais détesté plus encore s'il l'avait aimé en retour, mais bon, je ne le saurai jamais.

Enfin, même si j'étais en peine d'amour, je ne changeai pas mes habitudes. Au contraire, je renforçai la nouvelle personnalité que j'avais. Je causai encore autant de problèmes à Shizu-chan et lui ne cessa pas de me chasser non plus. La haine qu'il ressentait à mon égard ne changea pas, pas plus que la mienne. À partir de là, mon aversion prit plus d'importance que mon amour. Je ne cessai pas de l'aimer, mais je tus ce sentiment parce qu'il ne m'apportait que de la douleur.

C'est aussi là que je me débarrassai complètement de ma personnalité première. Jusqu'alors, les deux s'étaient côtoyés dans ma tête, me rendant parfois confus sur la façon de me comporter, mais le rejet que j'avais essuyé détruisit complètement ma passion pour la littérature. J'aimai dès lors plus les humains que mes romans. J'en vins même à délaisser ces derniers, préférant lire des traités sur la psychologie, la sociologie, bref sur tout ce qui concernait l'humain réel et non une représentation.

Pour bien marquer à quel point j'avais changé, je commençai à me mêler aux yakuzas. Je rencontrai un certain Shiki, un des membres importants de l'Awakusu-kai, le plus grand groupe de yakuza de Shinjuku et d'Ikebukuro. Je lui proposai mes services, et il accepta contre toute attente. Il me dit qu'il aimait bien la confiance que j'avais en moi. Il ajouta également que si jamais je lui refilais une mauvaise information, je le paierais avec ma vie. J'acceptai, déjà plus très soucieux de ma sécurité. Il me proposa un test : si j'arrivais à combler leur première demande, ils useraient dès lors de mes services fidèlement. Il précisa que celle-ci ne serait pas payée, pour prouver ma fidélité, mais que par la suite, nous établirions un montant à chaque fois.

Ma recherche constituait à retrouver où se cachait le coupable d'une attaque sur certains membres de l'Awakusu-kai. Je dus l'impressionner par la rapidité et la qualité de ma recherche, parce qu'il accepta dès lors de travailler avec moi et de payer le prix que je décidais. Lorsqu'il me donna ma deuxième mission, dont je ne me souviens plus, il fit une mine surprise devant le montant faramineux que je lui demandai, mais me sourit et me donna bel et bien le montant.

Dès lors, je travaillai donc à son compte tout en allant au lycée. Je n'étais qu'en première, mais j'étais déjà très doué. Je commençai à me faire passer pour une fille sur l'internet et m'intégrai à certains _chats_ sous le pseudonyme Kanra. J'utilisai également un pseudonyme masculin, Nakura, que je réservai à une utilité bien particulière : amener des filles à se suicider. L'expression qu'elles affichaient quand elles se rendaient compte qu'elles s'étaient fait avoir était délicieuse.

Entre mon emploi, l'école et mes plaisirs personnels, j'en vins à ne plus espionner Shizu-chan. Cela me faisait trop de mal, de toute façon, et j'avais d'autres occupations qui me rendaient plus heureux. Je prenais quand même la peine de le frustrer de temps à autre, parce que j'aimais nos courses folles à travers la ville. J'adorais le sentiment de danger qui me prenait lorsqu'il me lançait ses fameuses machines distributrices. J'étais accroc à l'adrénaline qu'il me faisait sentir pendant que la sienne le rendait fou furieux.

Quand Shizu-chan décrocha son diplôme, je lâchai l'école. Aller au lycée sans lui me semblait dénué de sens. Je scellai dès lors mon avenir. Jusqu'alors, j'avais envisagé devenir éditeur. Il était évident pour moi que je travaillerais avec les livres, et ce métier me paraissait le plus prometteur. De produire des romans m'aurait comblé de joie.

Seulement, je lâchai bien vite ce projet et devins informateur à temps plein. Mes parents me déshéritèrent lorsqu'ils surent que je quittais l'école, mais je ne m'en souciais pas outre mesure. J'avais un emploi particulièrement payant et je ne songeais pas à mes vieux jours, simplement parce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir vivre jusqu'à la retraite. En plus, je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé mes parents, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour moi et qu'ils avaient toujours eu des attentes envers moi. Ils tenaient pour acquis que j'étais premier de classe et ne me félicitaient même pas. Au contraire, ils menaçaient de me punir si jamais mes notes baissaient. Outre mes résultats académiques, ils ne se préoccupaient simplement pas de moi. Je n'avais ni frères ni sœurs, alors je n'avais personne dont m'ennuyer. J'avais toujours été seul, de toute façon, alors ce n'était rien de plus qu'une formalité.

Je me louai un appartement spacieux à Shinjuku parce que je travaillais plus souvent dans ce quartier-là. Seulement, je ne pus m'empêcher de retourner de temps en temps à Ikebukuro et de me tenir au courant des déboires de mon premier amour. Maintenant que nous nous voyions beaucoup moins souvent, il avait davantage de problèmes avec sa force et se faisait renvoyer régulièrement des petits jobs qu'il réussissait de peine et de misère à obtenir.

Plusieurs années passèrent lorsqu'il eut enfin un emploi relativement stable de serveur dans un bar. J'avais alors vingt-trois ans : huit ans avaient passé depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Je me décidai alors à accomplir la vengeance à laquelle je pensais depuis un bon moment déjà.


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour tous vos si beaux commentaires, ça me remplit d'une joie sans bornes!_

_Voilà, vous allez avoir une idée de la vengeance d'Izaya. Je rattrape aussi l'animé... Ceci dit, encore une fin où vous allez vouloir savoir plus. Et non, je ne raconterai pas la suite de mon histoire même si vous me la demandez. Mais, si vous devinez, je peux corroborer ou pas..._

_Bonne lecture!_

_P.-S. Je voudrais souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Hikari Sa3 (un jour à l'avance, mais bon)! Ce chapitre est un cadeau pour toi, en espérant qu'il te plaira!_

* * *

><p>La vengeance que je pris sur Shizu-chan n'aida pas les choses, bien au contraire. Comme d'habitude, je me nuisis plus que d'autres choses. Dès que j'essayais de faire quelque chose par rapport à lui, je ne pouvais qu'accomplir des bêtises. Pourtant, mon plan était sans failles, comme d'habitude. Et de fait, il ne faillit pas. Simplement, il provoqua d'autres réactions que je n'aurais pas pu prévoir.<p>

Ce fut très simple de le faire accuser d'un meurtre. Après tout, tout le monde connaissait son tempérament, personne ne semblait douter de mon information. C'est à la police que j'envoyai anonymement des preuves accablantes, dont on ne vérifia pas la véracité qui serait par la suite contredite. Il semblait logique qu'il soit coupable, cela paraissait normal, aussi se fit-il arrêter devant mes propres yeux.

En effet, j'avais également envoyé un rendez-vous à la police pour être certain qu'elle le trouverait. C'est moi-même qui l'amenai à ce lieu après l'avoir fâché. Il me suivait toujours pour m'attraper, cette fois-là ne fit pas exception. Je n'oublierai jamais l'expression de haine qu'il afficha lorsqu'il se rendit compte, comme à son habitude, que tout cela était de ma faute. Je me contentai de me relever – il avait réussi à me faire tomber avant que la police n'arrive –, de lui donner mon sourire de maniaque et de m'en aller. Lui cria mon nom comme un malade tout en se débattant et en insistant sur son innocence.

Évidemment, cela ne prit pas plus qu'une nuit avant qu'on ne se rende compte qu'il était tout à fait innocent. Au moment du meurtre, il travaillait. Qui plus est, les fameuses preuves que j'avais envoyées étaient fausses. Mon but n'était pas qu'il se fasse enfermer, tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'il ait un casier judiciaire, ce qui lui nuirait encore plus pour trouver un boulot.

Je réussis effectivement à le faire renvoyer de son emploi de serveur. Le gérant n'attendait qu'une raison pour le mettre à la porte, ce prétexte-là était parfait. Shizu-chan continua quand même à porter son fameux habit que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Son précieux frère lui en avait donné une caisse complète parce qu'il avait enfin un job stable, et puisqu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir perdu, il continuait à les porter quand même.

Il y eut deux réactions à mon plan auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas. La première est que Shizu-chan me détesta plus encore. Même lorsqu'il était avec Tom, il se fâchait dès qu'il pensait à moi. Il ne supportait plus de respirer le même air que moi. Il semblait avoir un radar et, dès que j'entrais dans Ikebukuro, même si c'était pour le travail, il me retrouvait et me chassait avec une hargne qui m'était méconnue. Il semblait avoir fait de son but dans la vie de me tuer, de m'écraser. Bref, il ne me le pardonna pas du tout et devint encore plus aigri par la vie.

La deuxième réaction était celle qui me fit le plus de mal et que je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir. Maintenant que Shizu-chan avait été accusé d'un meurtre, même s'il avait été blanchi, plus personne ne voulait l'engager. Plus personne, sauf une seule personne.

Tom. Évidemment.

Lorsque je réalisai que Shizu-chan travaillait comme garde du corps pour Tom, je devins fou furieux : je pris des objets de mon appartement et les lançai contre les murs, brisant des assiettes, des verres, etc. La seule chose que je ne détruisis pas fut mon ordinateur, parce qu'il était aussi précieux que ma vie. Je défoulai ma colère sur les objets à défaut de le faire sur l'homme que j'aurais voulu.

C'est à ce moment que je devins définitivement sociopathe. Avant cela, j'étais disjoncté, sadique, mais une chose me retenait de sombrer complètement dans la folie : Shizu-chan. Ce barrage sauta, me laissant riant hystériquement après avoir tout détruit autour de moi. Je n'étais plus capable de pleurer, je ne pouvais que rire et me trouver pathétique, absolument pathétique.

Je décidai alors d'ignorer Shizu-chan pour de bon et de m'adonner à mes humains. Je fis semblant de me conduire exactement comme avant, mais j'évitai le plus possible Ikebukuro pour ne pas le voir. Même lorsque j'y allai pour faire avancer mes propres plans, par exemple pour rencontrer Mikado, j'y allai à reculons. Le pire, dans tout cela, c'est que Shizu-chan ne manquait jamais de me retrouver, alors que j'aurais voulu ne plus jamais le revoir. Je le détestais, je l'abhorrais, j'aurais aimé qu'il meure, mais je n'étais pas capable de m'en occuper moi-même. Je laissai les autres faire le sale boulot, comme d'habitude, en espérant que quelqu'un réussirait à abattre ce monstre.

Lorsque je mis la main sur la tête de Celty, je commençai à délirer. J'imaginai que Celty était une Valkyrie, ces déesses nordiques dont le rôle était d'amener les guerriers ayant prouvé leur courage au paradis. Le pendant nordique de la Dullahan irlandais, finalement. Si tel était le cas, alors je voulais pouvoir profiter d'elle. Je voulais à tout prix continuer d'exister après la mort et, tant qu'à faire, me retrouver au paradis. C'est donc ainsi que j'établis un autre plan consistant à déclencher une « guerre » dans Ikebukuro, pour prouver ma « bravoure » au courant de cette bataille que j'étais certain de gagner et qui me permettrait d'accéder au paradis.

L'idée était complètement tordue et n'aurait pu venir que de moi. Premièrement, je n'étais même pas certain qu'elle était bel et bien une Valkyrie. Deuxièmement, ce que j'allais déclencher n'était pas une guerre au sens propre du terme. Enfin, même en admettant que les conditions soient remplies, je ne serais peut-être pas considéré comme brave, vu que je ne m'impliquais jamais et laissait toujours les autres agir à ma place. Toutefois, j'étais trop séduit par mon idée pour me poser ce genre de questions, aussi j'ignorai le bon sens et travaillai à mettre les trois chefs des gangs les plus influentes à dos. C'est avec délice que je réalisai qu'ils étaient en fait des amis, mais qu'ils ne savaient rien de l'identité des autres.

J'ai même cru pouvoir mettre fin à la vie de Shizu-chan au travers de la pagaille, en donnant un fusil à Horada et en lui suggérant de le tuer. Évidemment, comme à son habitude, il me contrecarra et survécut aux coups de fusil. Cela me fit rire encore une fois. Vraiment, il n'y avait rien à faire, il était invincible.

Mon plan avançait bien, très bien même, jusqu'à l'intervention de Kadota Kyohei, alias Dotachin. Il était en même année que moi au lycée. Nous avions été camarades de classe et avions eu des rapports plutôt distants. Pourtant, malgré tout, nous nous parlions de temps à autre. Il me connaissait assez bien pour savoir que je devais être derrière cela, aussi fit-il capoter mon plan. Je pensais que Shizu-chan était le seul capable de faire cela, mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas le cas.

Ce qu'il fit me surprit beaucoup. Il infiltra le gang des Yellow Scarves qui devinrent les Blue Square et empêcha le massacre de Kida Masaomi, Ryugamine Mikado et Sonohara Anri. Les deux premiers m'intéressaient depuis que je les connaissais et j'aimais bien leurs réactions. Mikado en particulier me plaisait bien. Quant à Anri, je la détestais, puisque Saika, dont elle avait le contrôle, aimait l'humanité comme moi. Je n'étais pas du genre à partager mes jouets.

Bref, mon plan avorta, encore une fois. Cela me fit le même effet que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire qu'il me remplit de rage et qu'il me fit sombrer encore plus profondément dans la folie.

Je décidai, contre la logique, que tout ce qui m'arrivait était la faute de Shizu-chan. J'étais de retour à mon premier sentiment, celui que j'avais ressenti la première fois que je l'avais vu. Je décidai encore une fois de me venger de lui. Et cette fois-ci, je comptais bien y réussir, quitte à le faire par moi-même pour être certain du résultat.

Une idée monstrueuse me vint à l'esprit et c'est avec un sourire que je l'élaborai et commençai les premiers préparatifs.


	10. Chapter 10

_Avertissement! La cote de cette histoire est maintenant montée à M pour contenu sexuel explicite, violence, torture psychologique et physique, viols, etc. Si vous ne vous croyez pas capable de lire de telles choses, je vous conseille de changer de page!_

_Premièrement, je voudrais m'excuser de changer la cote seulement maintenant. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, mais au début du premier chapitre, j'ai précisé que la cote pourrait monter. Je l'ai fait parce qu'en fait, je n'étais pas encore certaine du déroulement de l'histoire. Quand je me suis décidée, j'en étais déjà au troisième ou quatrième chapitre. Je n'ai pas voulu changer la cote à ce moment-là, parce que ça me semblait inopportun. Si je m'étais décidé dès le départ, j'aurais mis la cote à M sans attendre, mais puisque j'hésitais, je n'ai pas osé, et voilà ce que ça donne..._

_Je sais que maintenant que vous êtes abonnés à cette histoire, c'est cruel de ma part de vous prévenir de la sorte. Cruel et surtout vain, parce que je me doute que vous allez continuer quand même. Je suis moi-même d'une curiosité maladive et je ne serais pas capable d'abandonner une histoire que j'ai commencée. Toutefois, je vous le demande, si vous ne vous en sentez pas le courage, abandonnez avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Je suis vraiment désolé de cet inconvénient..._

_Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre n'est pas encore explicite, mais j'ai changé la cote parce que la fin nous indique plus que clairement la suite des choses. Je ne voulais pas vous choquer en omettant de vous prévenir._

_Alors, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, et, s'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas de mauvais commentaires par rapport à ça. J'ai fait mon possible pour éloigner les personnes inaptes à lire ce genre d'histoire dès le début, en précisant que cette histoire finirait mal, alors j'espère y avoir réussi._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture quand même, et n'hésitez pas à commenter!_

* * *

><p>La première chose qu'il me fallait pour accomplir mon plan, c'était un endroit insonorisé. Je trouvai bien rapidement un studio dans Shinjuku qui servait autrefois à faire de la musique mais dont le propriétaire ne savait plus que faire, étant donné que la compagnie qui le louait avait fait faillite. Je le lui louai pour quatre mois, en payant comptant et sous un faux nom. Il ne me demanda pas plus de renseignements lorsqu'il vit le montant que je lui donnais. C'était au moins deux fois ce que ça devait valoir réellement, sinon trois. Il accepta sans discuter et ne me fit signer aucun contrat. Avec un peu d'argent, tout était possible. La première chose que je fis lorsque j'en eus la clé, ce fut de changer la serrure, pour être certain que personne d'autre ne puisse entrer.<p>

Je meublai ensuite la pièce avec tout le nécessaire. D'abord un lit assez confortable mais avec des barreaux sur la tête de lit, une table de chevet, une chaise et une lumière sur pied, étant donné qu'il n'y en avait pas dans la pièce. Je passai ensuite aux accessoires essentiels : des draps, une couverture, des linges, des serviettes, un seau pour mettre de l'eau et du savon liquide, du papier de toilette pour la petite toilette, une brosse et du dentifrice. Enfin, je m'attaquai aux articles un peu plus difficiles d'obtention. D'abord, des menottes et une chaine, avec lesquelles je fis tout un mécanisme qui me permettrait de les attacher au lit et de les en détacher sans qu'elles ne se défassent. Ensuite une drogue quelconque capable de calmer sa force. Enfin, un pistolet électrique, question de le mettre hors jeu pour pouvoir lui injecter la drogue. Tous ces préparatifs ne prirent que du temps, ne me causant aucune difficulté technique.

La chose la plus compliquée était de l'amener à cet endroit. On ne devait surtout pas me voir, je devais donc agir de nuit. Shizu-chan travaillait tard, donc aucun problème de ce côté. Seulement, comment l'amener jusque-là? Je ne savais pas son poids, mais je me doutais bien qu'il pesait lourd avec tous ses muscles. Je ne pourrais pas le porter pendant très longtemps. Je décidai de l'y amener par lui-même : je n'avais qu'à le fâcher et l'amener devant la porte arrière. J'utiliserais alors mon pistolet et l'amènerais dans les escaliers de secours. Personne ne passerait par là à ce moment-là. Même si on nous voyait nous battre, personne ne ferait le rapprochement avec moi, parce que nous nous battions souvent. Et si c'était le cas, ils ne pourraient rien contre moi, simplement parce qu'ils n'auraient aucune preuve. Il suffisait que je sois subtil et que j'agisse comme d'habitude.

C'est un soir particulièrement chaud que je débutai mon plan, un mois après avoir commencé à y penser. Je trouvai Shizu-chan presque immédiatement lorsque je mis un pied dans Ikebukuro, ou plutôt, lui me trouva. Après les mêmes salutations habituelles, je commençai à le fuir. Il me suivit sans se poser de questions. Vraiment, c'était d'une facilité déconcertante.

Je le menai jusqu'à Shinjuku. Il fit le même grabuge que d'habitude, et je craignis qu'on nous repère, mais personne ne semblait être dans les parages. Avec un soupir de soulagement, je tournai le dernier coin et me retrouvai derrière le bâtiment. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai vers Shizu-chan avec mon sourire caractéristique. Lui aussi souriait, avec un poteau dans les mains. Il pensait m'avoir finalement piégé. Je ris intérieurement de sa naïveté et restai en place pendant qu'il s'approchait de moi. À la vitesse de l'éclair, je l'approchai et sortis mon pistolet. Il devait croire qu'il s'agissait d'un couteau, parce qu'il ne réagit pas plus que d'habitude et se laissa toucher, croyant pouvoir s'en remettre immédiatement et avoir ainsi un avantage sur moi. C'est donc sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien que je passai un courant électrique dans son corps. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir; il s'effondra par terre et laissa tomber le panneau d'affichage qu'il tenait. J'avais réussi!

Je trainai son corps à l'intérieur en faisant bien attention à ne pas être vu. Comme je le pensais, à cette heure-là, personne ne passait, aussi n'eus-je pas besoin de faire taire qui que ce soit. Mon studio était au deuxième étage, mais les quelques marches me parurent vraiment nombreuses avec Shizu-chan dans les bras. Je réalisai alors que c'était la première fois que je le touchais autant. Je souris plus encore et montai les dernières marches en faisant bien attention à ne pas le laisser tomber.

J'ouvris la porte et déposai Shizu-chan sur le lit. J'ouvris alors la lumière et verrouillai la porte à nouveau. Vu qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, il était impossible de savoir l'heure. Cela aussi faisait partie intégrante de mon plan.

Je l'attachai d'abord avec les menottes, puis lui injectai la drogue. J'en avais assez pour deux mois, même si je ne pensais pas me rendre jusque-là. Les menottes n'auraient pas suffi; je voulais être certain qu'il ne puisse pas se débattre, parce que dans cet environnement, Shizu-chan pourrait très facilement me tuer.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je m'assis sur le bord du lit et le regardai. Puis, je lui touchai le visage, les cheveux, les lèvres et descendis à son torse. Je songeai un instant à lui enlever ses vêtements tout de suite. J'imaginai sa surprise lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Je décidai finalement de les lui laisser; il serait plus drôle de les lui enlever alors qu'il serait conscient.

Je me penchai et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient étonnement douces, pour quelqu'un d'aussi violent. Je les léchai, goutant leur gout avec avidité, avant de me relever. Je l'avais enfin à moi! Il était là, totalement à ma merci, et je pouvais lui faire ce que je voulais!

Je ris hystériquement, tant et tant que cela le réveilla. Il ouvrit lentement ses beaux yeux chocolat et me regarda longuement. Je vis la colère s'emparer de ses iris. Il essaya de lever son bras droit, mais il retomba mollement. Mon sourire s'étira lorsque je vis l'incrédulité sur son visage. Il essaya à nouveau de bouger, sans résultat. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il était attaché. Je lui demandai s'il avait bien dormi, ce à quoi il me répondit en me fusillant du regard.

Je me levai alors et lui dit qu'il était ennuyant parce qu'il ne parlait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour me demander ce que je voulais. Je ris à nouveau et lui répliquai qu'il était vraiment un protozoaire s'il ne comprenait pas la situation dans laquelle il était. Je m'approchai alors de lui, sorti mon couteau et m'assit sur son bassin, les jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Il me lançait toujours un regard chargé de haine. J'approchai mon couteau de sa gorge et lui dit que même s'il criait, personne ne l'entendrait. C'est à ce moment que je vis de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Il commençait à comprendre.

Il essaya de se débattre, mais la drogue l'empêchait de bouger convenablement. Je posai la lame sur son cou et regardai le sang couler. Même celui-ci me paraissait sublime. Je me penchai pour le gouter et ne fut pas déçu. Je remarquai qu'il serrait les dents et que ses yeux me lançaient encore des couteaux. Parlant de couteaux, je lui immobilisai le visage et apposai la lame sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux lorsque je léchai sa blessure. J'appréciai l'expression de douleur sur son visage. J'avais bien fait de prendre une drogue qui décuplait les sensations physiques.

Je m'attaquai alors à sa veste, détachant chaque bouton avec mon couteau. Shizu-chan ne réagissait pas et, trouvant cela ennuyant, je lui coupai la peau, ce qui le fit gémir de douleur. Cela sonna doux à mes oreilles. Je déchirai complètement sa veste et la lui retirai, révélant son torse nu. Je parcourus des doigts la cicatrice que je lui avais laissée à notre première rencontre. Enfin, à sa première rencontre avec moi. J'étais extatique : ainsi il en avait gardé une cicatrice! Cela prouvait qu'il était à moi, rien qu'à moi. J'avais ma marque sur lui, et ce, depuis huit ans.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'avais l'impression qu'il m'appartenait. Il était là, sous moi, complètement sans défense. Ses yeux vitreux étaient à deux doigts de verser des larmes, mais il me foudroyait encore du regard, avec cette expression bien à lui qu'il ne montrait qu'à moi. J'étais celui qui le comprenait le mieux, qui l'acceptait et qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Je sentis une chaleur envahir mon bas ventre et m'adonnai alors à la tâche première que je m'étais fixée.


	11. Chapter 11

_Attention! Ce chapitre contient un viol explicite, cru et sans artifices!_

_Bon, voilà le chapitre fatidique. Je redoute ce que vous allez me dire. Avant de me condamner, laissez-moi d'abord me défendre. J'ai écrit ce chapitre de cette façon pour une bonne raison. Si j'emploie les vrais termes, c'est parce que ça me semblait déplacé d'utiliser un langage plus métaphorique pour parler d'un viol. J'y suis allé plus terre-à-terre justement parce que c'est horrible et que ça ne mérite par conséquent pas de fioritures._

_Je tiens aussi à préciser que je réprouve totalement les actes d'Izaya. Je pense sincèrement que ce qu'il fait est malsain, déréglé, et en aucun cas je ne chercherais à justifier ses actes, même si l'Izaya de cette fic tente quant à lui de se justifier d'une certaine façon._

_Enfin, si vous ne vous sentez pas le cœur à lire un viol, je vous conseille de sauter ce chapitre. Il ne s'y passe rien d'essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire, vous pourrez donc reprendre au prochain chapitre sans problèmes. Si toutefois vous insistez pour le lire, je vous préviens, si vous vous sentez mal à l'aise, c'est normal et c'est tout à fait le but!_

_Bonne lecture, et vous pouvez me laisser des commentaires si toutefois vous le lisez._

* * *

><p>Je m'attaquai à la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Shizu-chan, ce qui le fit se raidir. Il prononça mon prénom – sans le suffixe! j'en étais heureux – et me demanda de le lâcher. Je relevai les yeux vers son visage et lui demandai s'il abandonnait déjà. Il serra les dents et me foudroya une fois de plus du regard. Je ris alors doucement et touchai la joue que j'avais déjà blessée. Je la pinçai soudainement, ce qui le fit se tordre de douleur.<p>

Lorsque je le relâchai, il me demanda ce que je lui avais donné comme drogue. Je ne répondis pas et entrepris plutôt de lui enlever ses pantalons, que je ne manquai pas de défaire en mille miettes. Je l'observai sous la lumière électrique : il était tellement beau que je sentis des papillons dans mon estomac. Tout cela en valait tellement la peine! Toute cette mise en scène, toute cette réflexion, pour en arriver à l'avoir sous moi, complètement soumis. Tout ce que j'avais subi avait maintenant un sens.

Je lui enlevai ses boxers, révélant son sexe, et m'installai entre ses jambes. Contrairement à moi, il n'était pas excité. Normal, il n'était pas un masochiste et je doutais sincèrement qu'il appréciât ce que je lui faisais. Je ne me souciais pas outre mesure de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de moi. D'un côté, je l'aimais et voulais le posséder; de l'autre, je le détestais et voulais lui faire du mal. Mes deux côtés étaient comblés, alors pourquoi hésiter?

Je me dis quand même que ce ne serait pas drôle s'il ne ressentait pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu de plaisir, aussi pris-je son gland dans ma bouche et le léchai-je doucement. Il gémit, de plaisir cette fois-ci, et je souris alors que je remarquai que son pénis durcissait légèrement sous mon contact. Je massai ses testicules et commençai à lécher son membre qui durcissait de seconde en seconde. Je n'avais jamais eu de rapport sexuel avant, mais tout cela me vint naturellement.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, j'enfonçai son érection dans ma bouche. Il se cambra, empoigna les barreaux du lit et ferma les yeux tout en serrant les dents. Il devait se sentir honteux à ce moment-là, mais c'était surtout le plaisir qui était visible sur son visage. Je caressai ses cuisses pendant que je faisais un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ma tête. Puis, sans prévenir, il éjacula dans ma bouche. J'avalai son sperme, notant au passage qu'il était salé – je savais bien que les fluides humains l'étaient tous, mais j'avais toujours pensé que le sien serait sucré, vu ce qu'il mangeait.

Je passai mes mains sur son torse, m'attardant sur ses tétons. Je les massai, les titillai, et je surpris un autre gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Je posai la mienne sur son torse, léchant et léchant toute sa peau. Il avait un gout particulier qui me plut tout de suite. Je repris mon couteau que j'avais rangé dans ma poche et coupai dans sa poitrine. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre et j'observai longuement le rouge qui coulait, avant de le boire avidement.

Je décidai alors d'enlever ma veste qui me gênait plus que d'autres choses; je gardai toutefois mon chandail. Il me traita de maniaque en haletant. J'éclatai alors d'un très grand rire et lui donnai raison. C'était vrai, j'étais un maniaque, mais ça ne m'empêcherait pas de profiter de lui. Je vis pour la première fois dans ses yeux une lueur de peur. Elle partit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, mais je savourai pleinement ma victoire.

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres et me demandai que faire. Il y avait tant de possibilités, je ne savais laquelle choisir. Finalement, j'optai pour assouvir mon propre désir. Je défis ma braguette devant l'air apeuré de Shizu-chan. Je me délectai de chaque seconde de son appréhension, pendant que j'enlevais mes pantalons et les laissais tomber non loin. Après réflexion, je décidai d'enlever également mon chandail, pour être bien certain de ne pas le salir. Je devais encore m'en aller de là après et me rendre jusque chez moi.

J'enlevai mes boxers et me retrouvai complètement nu. Je m'installai à nouveau entre ses jambes. Il essaya de les fermer, mais avec le peu de force qu'il avait, je réussis facilement à l'en empêcher. J'étais déjà en érection à cause de ce que je lui avais fait plutôt, aussi ne me souciai-je pas des préparatifs. Je voulais voir l'expression de douleur qu'il aurait et je ne fus pas déçu. J'enfonçai sans prévenir et d'un seul coup mon érection au plus profond de lui. Il se crispa, hurla de douleur. Il commença alors à pleurer, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie. Je ne bougeai plus et me penchai sur son visage. Je léchai ses larmes et lui sourit de façon machiavélique. Il garda les yeux fermés, ce qui me déçut. J'aurais aimé voir leur expression.

Je me rétractai et replongeai en lui rapidement. Il ouvrit les yeux tant il souffrait, et je regardai au plus profond de ses iris pendant que je répétais le mouvement. La peur, la douleur, la haine, le tout constituaient un magnifique mélange. Il serra les jambes autour de mon bassin sans le vouloir, pour mieux se positionner. J'éjaculai rapidement, mais restai en lui un moment. Je m'y sentais bien, à ma place. Il jouit peu de temps après et referma les yeux. Il ne dit plus un seul mot. Ennuyé, je me retirai et remarquai qu'il saignait. C'était à prévoir.

Je ramenai ses jambes vers l'avant de manière à avoir son anus bien en vue. Avec ma langue, je commençai à le nettoyer. Le gout était encore une fois exquis. Shizu-chan recommença à gémir. Au bout d'un moment, je vis qu'il était de nouveau excité. Après tout, la drogue que je lui avais donnée décuplait ses sensations. Chaque caresse que je lui faisais lui donnait plus de plaisir qu'aucune autre. Qui plus est, j'aurais pu affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il ne devait pas être très habitué à être caresser, sinon vierge.

J'arrêtai et remarquai que j'étais de nouveau excité. Mon corps non plus n'était pas habitué au plaisir. Je me plaçai devant son entrée et le regardai à nouveau. Sa tête était tournée sur le côté, ses yeux fermés, et il semblait détester chaque seconde de cette nouvelle proximité. Je n'en souris que plus largement et le pénétrai sans façon. Il se cambra à nouveau, ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond en essayant de ne pas trop gémir, ni crier. C'était peine perdue, parce que chaque fois que je m'enfonçais en lui, la douleur devenait insupportable et un cri lui échappait sans qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle. J'éclatai alors de rire, de plus en plus fort, pendant que je bougeais frénétiquement. Il était à moi, rien qu'à moi! Il n'avait pas fait échouer mon plan, il était bien là, incapable de se défendre!

Il jouit en murmurant un nom différent du mien. Mon rire s'atténua et une peine sans nom s'éprit de moi. J'éjaculai également et me laissai retomber sur lui, exténué et vidé. Il s'était évanoui, aussi ne fut-il pas témoin de ce que je fis à ce moment-là. J'empoignai son visage doucement et l'embrassai à nouveau. J'étais honteux, triste, désespéré, et je l'aimais plus que jamais. Je m'excusai mille fois, me traitai de salaud et lui demandai pardon. Il restait silencieux, encore inconscient. Plus tard, je remerciai sincèrement le ciel qu'il ne se réveilla pas, mais sur le moment, je le secouai et lui demandai de me répondre, de me donner un signe de vie quelconque. J'aurais voulu qu'il me pardonne et qu'il m'aime lui aussi. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas le cas, je venais encore une fois de le constater, mais j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il retourne mon amour.

Je me levai au bout d'un moment et me rhabillai. Je ramassai ses vêtements et les mis dans plusieurs sacs séparés. J'en pris un et laissai les autres là. Mon but était de les jeter dans différentes poubelles partout dans Ikebukuro et Shinjuku, question qu'il soit encore plus difficile de les retrouver. J'avais vraiment tout prévu. Je laissai de quoi manger sur la table de chevet et défis ses chaines du lit, question qu'il puisse atteindre la nourriture et aller aux toilettes. La drogue faisait effet pendant vingt-quatre heures, aussi me suffisait-il de venir d'ici ce moment-là pour lui en injecter d'autre, ce qui était certainement dans mes projets.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil sur Shizu-chan et détaillai son apparence. Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, je le laissai là et m'en fus à une vitesse que je voulais normale mais qui me paraissait rapide. Alors que je marchais dans l'air chaud de cette nuit d'automne, je réalisai que j'étais rendu à un point de non-retour. J'avais sérieusement blessé Shizu-chan et il n'était plus question d'arrêter.

J'atteignis ma maison, me changeai et me couchai. Je revis Shizu-chan, souffrant et honteux, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Cette nuit-là, je fis des cauchemars.


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci pour tous les bons commentaires, ça me rassure!_

_Vous allez enfin avoir une idée de comment le monde extérieur va réagir à la disparition de Shizuo. J'espère que vous allez aimer!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_P.-S. J'ai publié un petit OS (encore!) si ça vous intéresse, il s'appelle Seul?_

* * *

><p>Dès le lendemain de mon premier viol, je me sentais déjà mieux. La peine était passée et il ne restait que l'excitation. Shizu-chan était entre mes mains!<p>

Dans les jours suivants, j'allai voir Shizu-chan périodiquement, mais jamais aux mêmes heures. Le but était qu'il perde la notion du temps, ce qui était sans contredits l'une des pires tortures psychologiques. Il ne me parlait pas, ne me jetait presque plus de regards chargés de haine et se contentait d'ouvrir la bouche pour gémir de douleur ou de plaisir. Il essayait, à sa façon, de supporter l'insupportable. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de réactions de sa part, mais je réalisais bien que c'était parce qu'il était lui-même qu'il essayait de ne pas réagir.

J'avais judicieusement choisi la journée pour effectuer son enlèvement. Je savais qu'en dehors de son travail, Shizu-chan ne rencontrait presque personne. Ainsi, je l'avais kidnappé alors qu'il avait congé les deux prochaines journées. Autrement dit, cela prit trois jours avant qu'on ne se rende compte qu'il avait disparu. Le premier à remarquer son absence fut Tom, puisqu'il était son patron.

La première journée, il tenta de le rejoindre plusieurs fois. Je le sus en regardant sur le portable de Shizu-chan. La deuxième journée, il se fit plus insistant. Les textos qu'il envoyait et les messages vocaux qu'il laissait sommaient ma victime de lui donner un signe de vie quelconque. La troisième journée, il contacta Celty. Cette dernière vint alors me voir immédiatement. Elle entra sans faire de manière dans mon bureau, sortit son portable et me le montra en plein visage. Elle me demandait ce que j'avais fait à Shizu-chan. Je lui souris et lui demandai ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle m'écrivit alors de ne pas jouer aux innocents et de m'avouer la vérité. Devant mon insistance sur mon ignorance, elle me demanda si je l'avais tué.

Je me contentai de rire devant ses accusations et de lui assurer que je n'y étais pour rien. J'ajoutai que, bien que je le voulais mort, je n'étais réellement pas responsable de sa disparition. Elle parut se calmer, mais je vis bien qu'elle avait encore des doutes. Elle sortit alors un montant d'argent faramineux et me demanda de le rechercher pour elle. Je résistai pour la forme, parce que, puisque j'étais son ennemi, je ne devais pas vouloir le sauver. Elle fit de son ombre une lame acérée et la pointa directement sur ma gorge. Avec un sourire toujours, je lui dis que j'acceptai. Elle m'avisa que j'étais mieux de prendre ma mission au sérieux, sinon elle agirait en conséquence. Je lui assurai que, tant qu'on me payait, je réussissais toujours mes recherches. Évidemment, cette fois-là, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, mais je fis quand même tout le nécessaire pour faire croire que j'essayais.

Cela faisait une semaine que Shizu-chan avait disparu lorsque Shinra vint me voir. Je ne le détestais plus du tout, alors, et je le considérais comme mon seul ami. Je savais bien qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas ce que je faisais. Outre son affection pour Shizu-chan, la vraie raison était qu'il ne me pensait pas capable d'intervenir directement sur les choses. Et de fait, je n'intervenais que rarement, un réflexe qui me venait de mon adolescence, alors que je voyais tout comme un roman. Il aimait que je sois distant des choses, que je ne sois jamais tout à fait coupable. Il aimait que je me tienne tranquille et me contente de provoquer des réactions. C'était la raison pour laquelle il me respectait, après tout.

Bref, lorsqu'il vint me voir, il était très inquiet. Il me demanda si j'avais tué Shizu-chan et voulait à tout prix que je lui réponde sincèrement. Je niai tout en bloc, ce qui ne sembla pas vraiment calmer ses inquiétudes. Il savait que j'étais du genre à mentir facilement. Il me dit alors une chose qui me fit souffrir : si j'avais fait du mal à Shizu-chan plus que d'habitude, il ne me le pardonnerait pas. Je l'assurai que ce n'était pas le cas, mais mon cœur me faisait un peu mal. Cela me peinait de lui mentir, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Au bout d'une semaine et demie, je rencontrai Tom dans la rue par un malencontreux hasard. Il ne me dit qu'une seule chose : qu'il était convaincu que j'étais derrière tout ça et qu'on ne me laisserait pas faire ce que je voulais. J'essayai de ne pas m'en soucier, mais j'eus soudain une montée d'angoisse. S'il avait raison et qu'on me retrouvait?

Après deux semaines, ce fut Dotachin qui vint me parler. Lorsqu'il me demanda si j'avais tué Shizu-chan, je lui répliquai que tout le monde me le demandait et que je répondais toujours par la négative, mais qu'on ne me croyait jamais. C'est avec une mine dubitative qu'il m'observa un moment. Lui non plus ne me crut pas, mais il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin.

À partir de la troisième semaine, tout Ikebukuro était en alerte. Tout le monde avait remarqué l'absence de leur Fortissimo. Même Mikado me demanda si je savais quelque chose. Namie ne me dit rien, mais aux regards de côté qu'elle me lançait, j'en déduisis qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose.

Ce fut au tour de Shiki de me demander nonchalamment si j'avais enfin accompli ma vengeance. Il trouvait les batailles entre Shizu-chan et moi puériles, mais amusantes. Il me lançait parfois des remarques pleines de sous-entendus sur lui sans jamais être explicite. Cette fois-là, pour la première fois, il y alla franc-jeu. Je ris simplement sans répondre. Il ne m'en demanda pas plus, mais je savais bien que, comme tous les autres, il était convaincu que j'étais coupable.

Malgré toute l'inquiétude ambiante, la police ne s'en mêla pas, parce que personne ne porta plainte. Toutefois, sous la surface, c'était la panique. La compagnie pour laquelle travaillait Shizu-chan tenta par tous les moyens de le retracer. Ils vinrent même me voir pour me demander de le retrouver. J'acceptai une nouvelle fois l'argent qu'ils me tendirent. Je n'étais pas pour refuser une telle somme.

L'angoisse était palpable. Les habitants d'Ikebukuro étaient encore plus effrayés que lorsque Shizu-chan détruisait tout, parce que, si même lui s'était fait tuer, alors plus personne n'était en sécurité. Je ris en observant tous ces humains, leurs réactions face à la peur. C'était jouissif. Je ne pensais pas causer de tels problèmes en le capturant, mais je comptais bien m'en réjouir.

En parallèle, j'observais Shizu-chan dépérir à vu d'œil. Il mangeait très rarement ce que je lui laissais, ce qui le fit maigrir considérablement. La drogue le faisait paraitre encore plus mal en point et je sus au bout d'une semaine qu'il y était déjà accroc. Je le lavais chaque jour, après avoir profité de lui, aussi était-il relativement propre même si je ne lui faisais pas prendre de douches, ni de bains. Je m'occupais de traiter ses blessures les plus importantes, celles que je lui faisais dans le courant de l'action avec mon couteau dont je ne me départais jamais. Des blessures et des pansements se rajoutaient chaque jour sur son corps de plus en plus méconnaissable.

Mais, plus que tout, c'était l'absence d'émotion, mis à part la douleur, sur son visage qui m'indiqua que ce que je lui faisais était en train de le briser à tout jamais. J'avais toujours voulu le dominer, mais c'était en bonne partie pour arriver à le comprendre et à le prévoir. Dans l'état où il était, nul besoin de spécifier qu'il n'était pas très compliqué de prédire ses actions, en outre inexistantes. Je ne réalisai que beaucoup plus tard qu'à ce moment-là, je détruisis toutes chances de ne jamais arriver à le comprendre, simplement parce qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il ne serait plus jamais le Shizu-chan que je connaissais et que j'aimais, il ne serait plus qu'une épave à la dérive. J'avais vraiment tout fait pour le détruire, parce qu'en fait, c'était cela, mon plan. L'anéantir, le briser en mille miettes, l'empêcher à jamais de sourire à qui que ce soit.

Si je ne pouvais pas être la cause de son bonheur, personne ne le serait.


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci pour tous ces bons commentaires! Je me répète, mais c'est parce que c'est vrai!_

_De deux choses l'une, toutes les explications de ce chapitre me viennent de mes propres recherches et de mes propres déductions. Si quelque chose vous semble étrange, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je n'ai pas la science infuse (bien que je la voudrais XD) et je peux par conséquent me tromper. J'espère toutefois que ce n'est pas le cas, parce que sinon le reste de l'histoire va être chamboulé..._

_Deuxième chose: ce chapitre est également explicite. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que vous pouvez le passer, mais, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce chapitre est vraiment essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire. Vous risquez de ne plus rien comprendre si vous ne le lisez pas. Ceci dit, il est un peu moins explicite que le chapitre 11 et un peu moins... enfin, vous allez voir._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_P.-S. J'ai vraiment créé un espace publicitaire pour mes autres histoires ici, mais bon... J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic à chapitres intitulée Tu me hantes. Jetez-y un coup d'œil si le titre vous titille._

* * *

><p>C'est au bout d'un mois et demi que je remis Shizu-chan en liberté.<p>

Avant de ce faire, il me restait une chose à accomplir pour mener à bien mon plan. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement de détruire Shizu-chan : je voulais également le rendre dépendant de moi. Je voulais profiter de ce qu'on appelle le syndrome de Stockholm, sur lequel j'avais lu beaucoup auparavant, tant cela me fascinait. En effet, ce syndrome affecte les victimes de prise d'otage ou les enfants et les femmes battues. Plus exactement, il s'agit d'un mécanisme inconscient d'auto défense qui les pousse à sympathiser avec leur tortionnaire et à excuser leur comportement pour avoir l'impression de contrôler ne serait-ce qu'un peu ses sentiments et, par extension, ses actions.

Cela peut aller jusqu'à ce que les victimes protègent leur agresseur ou développent des sentiments à leur égard. Dans l'exemple d'un enfant battu, celui-ci continue d'aimer ses parents malgré tout et préfère rejeter la faute sur lui-même plutôt que d'admettre que ses parents ne l'aiment pas. Le but de réagir de cette façon est surtout de calmer l'angoisse qu'elles ressentent. C'est une manière de ne pas avoir à faire face à une réalité beaucoup trop oppressante sinon. Un simple mécanisme d'adaptation face à l'inévitable, finalement. Bref, quiconque manifeste ce trouble ne peut plus se passer de la présence de son agresseur et cherche même sa compagnie, que celle-ci lui soit nuisible ou non.

Mais, pour ce faire, il faut impérativement remplir l'une de ces trois conditions : une cause à laquelle la victime peut s'identifier (dans le cas d'une prise d'otage idéologique par exemple), un amour inconditionnel de la victime envers l'agresseur (comme dans une famille où l'enfant est maltraité) ou enfin une preuve d'amour ou de sentiments positifs de la part de leur agresseur. Le dernier cas fonctionne particulièrement bien en couple, il suffit de regarder les femmes battues pour se rendre compte qu'elles excusent – et nécessitent même, rendues à un certain point – le comportement violent de leur mari, à la condition qu'elles puissent croire qu'il l'aime malgré tout. Dans mon cas, les deux premières options n'étant pas viables, j'optai pour la troisième.

Si mon plan fonctionnait, Shizu-chan en viendrait donc à éprouver quelque chose pour moi. Il deviendrait également dépendant de moi et n'arriverait plus à apprécier la liberté. J'aurais alors une emprise incroyable sur lui. Je savais que son cas était légèrement différent, puisqu'il n'éprouvait pas déjà de sentiments positifs à mon égard, mais j'espérais sincèrement que ce que je ferais fonctionnerait.

La veille de sa remise en liberté, contrairement à mon habitude, je ne lui injectai pas la drogue, aussi lorsque je le vis le lendemain, il n'était plus sous son emprise. Toutefois, cela ne faisait pas assez longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas pris pour qu'il soit en manque. Autrement dit, il avait la même forme qu'avant, ou presque, et il était lucide. Lorsque j'entrai dans sa prison, il se raidit immédiatement, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'enfuir. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était plus drogué et qu'il pourrait se défaire de ses menottes. Seulement, la peur le clouait sur place. J'avais toujours cru, avant de le kidnapper, qu'il n'était pas capable d'éprouver cette émotion, et je crois encore que c'était le cas avant, mais à ce moment-là, il était effrayé par ma présence.

Je m'approchai et il eut un mouvement de recul. J'allai alors lui enlever ses menottes sans qu'il oppose la moindre résistance. Je voyais bien qu'il ne savait pas du tout quelles étaient mes intentions. Après lui avoir fait tout ce mal, il devait lui sembler étrange que je le libère d'un seul coup. En fait, il fut si surpris qu'il ne tenta pas de se lever. Il se contenta d'éviter mon regard le plus possible et de se recroqueviller sur le lit.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et me penchai sur lui. J'empoignai son visage de ma main droite avec toute la douceur que je pouvais manifester et l'amenai à me regarder. Lorsqu'il tourna ses yeux vers moi, je lui fis un sourire que je voulais sincère. De la détresse devint visible dans ses orbes. Je savais que les victimes de violence à répétition sont habituées à être traitées d'une certaine manière et que, si on les traite différemment, même s'il s'agit d'être gentil, cela les rend encore plus anxieuses. La raison en est simple : plus que la violence ou la souffrance, ce que l'être humain redoute le plus, c'est ce qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre. Une victime comprend la violence, elle la vit chaque jour, s'y habitue à force de la côtoyer. Plus le temps passe et plus elle finit par ne plus savoir ce que signifie la gentillesse, jusqu'à en avoir ultimement peur.

Pourtant, à ce moment-là, mon but n'était pas de le faire souffrir. J'étais sincère, en un sens. La douceur que je lui montrais, je la ressentais vraiment. Et c'est avec le même esprit que j'approchai mon visage du sien et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Jusqu'alors, je n'avais jamais osé l'embrasser alors qu'il était conscient, simplement parce que j'étais convaincu qu'il mordrait n'importe quel objet que je mettrais dans sa bouche. Ce n'était plus le cas : il était tellement convaincu par sa propre impuissance qu'il ne penserait même pas à se débattre.

Et de fait, il ne se débattit pas le moins du monde. Même lorsque je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'entrée, il fit exactement ce que je voulais et ouvrit la bouche. Le gout était sublime, et la sensation, merveilleuse. Je fus surpris de constater que sa langue n'était pas toute molle, comme je m'y attendais, mais qu'elle répondait au contraire à mon baiser. Évidemment, aucune force ni aucune passion n'était présente dans son geste, mais le simple fait qu'il réagisse positivement me remplit de joie.

Lorsque je me reculai et regardai son visage, je fus encore une fois étonné. À part la peur en arrière-plan, la seule sensation visible était du désir. Mon plan marchait encore mieux que je ne l'avais espéré. Je montai sur lui et l'embrassai encore plus profondément. Je parcourus son torse de mes mains et touchai ces muscles que je possédais depuis plus d'un mois. Je me défis rapidement de ma veste, puis de mon chandail et me recouchai sur lui, laissant nos peaux se toucher. Je l'embrassai encore, encore, toujours plus, et il était réceptif. Pour une fois, j'eus l'infime impression que mon amour était retourné.

Je me relevai légèrement pour le regarder en entier. Des larmes étaient visibles dans ses yeux, mais elles n'avaient pas encore coulé. Sa peau était parsemée de blessures plus ou moins récentes, toutes causées par nul autre que moi-même et la lame de mon couteau. Je touchai ses cheveux, sentant leur douceur sous mes doigts. Il me regardait avec une légère appréhension. Je lui souris à nouveau en essayant au mieux de ne pas paraitre comme le maniaque que j'étais réellement.

Je commençai alors à le toucher toujours avec la plus grande douceur. Je réalisai rapidement qu'il était excité, peut-être même plus que d'habitude, malgré l'absence de drogue dans son organisme. Tout allait à la perfection. J'approchai trois doigts de sa bouche, dans la volonté plutôt évidente qu'il les lubrifie avec sa salive. Comprenant exactement ce que je voulais, il s'exécuta sans se plaindre. Je l'avais complètement soumis à moi, il aurait fait n'importe quoi, du moment que je le lui aurais demandé.

Je le préparai donc pour la première fois. J'enfonçai d'abord un doigt, doucement, puis commençai à le bouger pour étirer un peu le muscle. Shizu-chan se tordait un peu, mais il ne semblait pas souffrir beaucoup. Lorsque j'enfonçai le deuxième doigt, il réagit un peu plus fortement, mais il se laissa faire. J'ajoutai un troisième doigt pour être bien certain que je ne lui ferais pas trop de mal et, lorsqu'il fut prêt, je me positionnai et enfonçai doucement mon sexe. Il ferma les yeux et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Lorsque je fus bien en lui, je m'arrêtai et essuyai ses larmes de mes mains. Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec une expression que je ne pus pas tout à fait cerner. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'aucune haine n'y était. Je l'embrassai à nouveau doucement, et il répondit encore.

Puis, contre toute attente, il fit une chose que je n'aurais jamais prédite mais qui me combla de joie. Il enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules et s'y agrippa avec toute la force qu'il pouvait rassembler. Ce fut le signal que j'attendais pour commencer mon mouvement de va-et-vient. Il ferma ses beaux yeux à nouveau mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte.

Quelqu'un qui nous aurait observés aurait pu penser que nous étions amants. Moi-même, je me pris au jeu, mais je refusai de lui avouer que je l'aimais. Je réalisais bien que je n'étais pas dans une position pour me confier à lui. C'était ma punition pour lui avoir fait tout ce mal. Je ne méritais pas qu'il écoute mes sentiments avec sérieux et encore moins qu'il y réponde.

Il jouit en prononçant mon prénom pour la première fois. Cela me fit jouir presque automatiquement. Je retombai ensuite sur lui, me penchai à son oreille et lui murmurai les mots qui le feraient revenir vers moi :

« Shizu-chan, tu m'appartiens corps et âme. Tu vas toujours revenir vers moi, peu importe que tu le veuilles ou non. Je te libère pour l'instant; c'est de ton plein gré que tu vas venir chez moi et y habiter. Tu me reviendras, parce que tu seras incapable de vivre sans moi. »


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci pour tous ces magnifiques, extraordinaires, sublimes, etc. commentaires! Si vous saviez comment ça me fait plaisir!_

_Et voilà le prochain chapitre! Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez! On approche de la fin, par ailleurs, je crois que ça commence à se sentir... ou pas! XD_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Avant de m'en aller pour la dernière fois de mon studio, je laissai à Shizu-chan des vêtements en lui disant explicitement de les mettre et de s'en aller chez lui. Je lui ordonnai également de ne dire à personne ce que j'avais fait, même si je le savais bien incapable de parler d'une chose pareille. Je le lui demandai seulement par précaution.<p>

Je savais déjà que Celty allait chaque jour à son appartement en espérant l'y revoir. C'est le lendemain de sa libération qu'elle le retrouva. Je n'étais pas là à ce moment, aussi ne fus-je pas témoin ce qui se passa, mais je l'appris plus tard de la bouche de Shinra. Elle le retrouva assis dans son canapé, les genoux entre ses bras, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Elle entra et il leva les yeux avec terreur. Lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas moi, il les baissa à nouveau et ne dit plus rien. Celty sut à ce moment que ce qui était arrivé devait être très grave, aussi essaya-t-elle de le faire parler. Malheureusement pour elle et heureusement pour moi, il ne dit pas un mot. Elle le força donc à se lever et à la suivre jusqu'à sa moto, où elle l'amena jusque chez elle.

Shinra l'accueillit avec inquiétude et commença à le soigner. Il réalisa rapidement qu'il s'était fait violer, mais lorsqu'il le confronta et lui demanda de tout lui dire, il ne réagit pas. La seule réaction qu'il eut fut lorsqu'il mentionna mon nom : une lueur de peur passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne retrouve son allure amorphe. Cela ne prenait pas un génie pour comprendre que j'étais le coupable, aussi vint-il dans mon bureau à ce moment-là et me demanda des explications. Il me hurla qu'il avait été violé et que la mention de mon nom l'avait apeuré. Je lui souris sans répondre : ce n'était plus la peine de nier.

À ce moment-là, il eut une réaction que je ne prédis pas encore une fois. Il s'approcha de moi et me gifla. Je posai ma main sur ma joue et le regardai avec peine. Il me lança alors un regard chargé de haine et me dit qu'il ne pensait pas que j'étais un tel salaud. À ce moment-là, je faillis bien m'effondrer en excuse, tant sa réplique me fit du mal, mais je me retins du mieux que je le pouvais. Il ne daigna plus me regarder et s'en fut en me disant qu'il ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Celty, quant à elle, ne me parla plus du tout et refusa tous les boulots que je lui demandais. C'était à prévoir, aussi trouvai-je un autre courtier, moins compétent mais tout de même assez fiable.

Shizu-chan resta chez Shinra le temps que ses blessures physiques guérissent et que sa dépendance à la drogue s'estompe; je savais toutefois qu'il n'était pas guéri dans son esprit et qu'il ne le serait jamais. Ce fut seulement au bout de quelques semaines qu'il fut de nouveau dans un état potable. Shinra ne voulait pas le laisser partir, aussi essaya-t-il de le retenir chez lui. Je le comprenais parfaitement : il avait peur que je lui refasse du mal. Ce dont il n'aurait pu se douter, c'est qu'il s'en ferait de lui-même.

En effet, à un moment où personne n'était dans les parages, il s'enfuit de l'appartement de Shinra. Il rentra alors chez lui et s'enferma sans manger ni boire pendant deux jours complets. Sa porte était verrouillée et barricadée par des meubles, personne ne pouvait entrer. Pour ma part, j'y allai deux fois en tout, une par journée. Je me sentais un peu anxieux. Je commençais à douter de mon plan. Et s'il ne fonctionnait pas? S'il ne me revenait jamais et se contentait de se laisser mourir?

C'est alors que je ressassais ces sombres pensées une fois de plus que je fus surpris par du bruit. J'étais à mon bureau, Namie qui travaillait à mes côtés releva aussi le son. En état d'alerte, je restai assis et guettai la porte. Lorsque je vis qui entra d'un pas incertain, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'avais réussi, Shizu-chan se tenait là, devant moi, de son plein gré!

Namie leva un œil surpris vers lui, mais ne dit rien. Je la savais inébranlable, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'était à ce point. Autant ses réactions – devrais-je dire son manque de réaction? – m'intéressaient généralement, autant à ce moment précis sa simple présence me dérangeait. Je lui demandai donc de nous laisser seuls, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire sans oublier de me jeter un regard mauvais au passage. Elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, je le savais bien, et c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles elle m'amusait.

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, je m'approchai de Shizu-chan en sautillant légèrement. Il resta impassible face à mon mouvement. Je me postai devant lui et lui flattai la joue doucement. Ce faisant, je lui dis que je savais bien qu'il reviendrait vers moi. Il n'ajouta rien du tout et se contenta de me regarder. Je jubilais : pour une fois, mon plan avait fonctionné! Il n'avait pas donné de mauvais résultats, j'avais bel et bien réussi!

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser sans conviction, plutôt avec une certaine peur, ou avec obéissance? Je ne m'en souciai pas le moins du monde : il était venu vers moi par sa propre volonté, c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Je réalisais bien que ce n'était pas vraiment son désir que de se trouver là, je n'étais pas idiot au point de croire qu'il souhaitait vraiment ma compagnie, mais je décidai d'ignorer sciemment ce genre de raisonnements. J'étais déjà perdu dans ma propre folie, trop perdu même pour me rendre compte que je ne m'enfonçais que de plus en plus.

Je brisai notre échange et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Un sourire carnassier toujours sur les lèvres, je bus avec délice toutes les émotions qui passèrent dans ses yeux. Peur, désir, inquiétude, tout se mélangeait sans ordre précis.

Je défis mon étreinte et le pris par le poignet. Je l'amenai jusqu'à ma chambre sans qu'il oppose la moindre résistance. Un lit double, avec des draps en satin et des oreillers de duvet, nous y attendait. Je me retournai vers mon amour et l'enlaçai par la taille. Je posai alors mon visage sur la naissance de son cou et soupirai de contentement. Il était dans ma chambre, dans mon appartement, de sa propre volonté! Il n'était ni drogué, ni attaché, ni forcé. Je l'avais enfin à moi!

Il restait inactif, ce qui me déplut. Avec une moue déçue, je m'éloignai à nouveau de lui et le contemplai. Il n'était pas tout à fait là; son esprit semblait ailleurs. Je compris plus tard qu'il ne serait plus jamais tout à fait conscient, qu'il resterait dans un état proche de l'état catatonique. Il avait quand même certaines réactions, il ressentait tout de même quelques émotions, mais celles-ci semblaient voilées, amoindries. Son corps répondait encore à tous les stimulus, mais son esprit ne réagissait plus qu'à moi et seulement dans une certaine mesure.

Je le guidai vers le lit et l'y poussai gentiment. Il s'y laissa tomber sans tenter quoi que ce soit. Je montai alors sur lui et l'embrassai goulument. Il répondait au baiser, mais ne réagissait d'aucune autre façon. Je longeai son bras de ma main droite jusqu'à atteindre la sienne et entrelaçai nos doigts. Je lui avais tout fait, sauf lui prendre la main. Dire qu'il s'agit normalement d'une des premières étapes d'une relation amoureuse, dans notre cas, il s'agissait plutôt de la dernière. Nous étions anormaux dans tout, ça en devenait assez risible. J'en aurais ri d'ailleurs si je n'étais pas trop pris dans ma propre passion pour ce faire.

Il se trouve que ce geste anodin avait une portée bien plus grande qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Prendre la main de quelqu'un a une signification totalement différente de lui faire l'amour ou de l'embrasser. Si le sexe est bestial et un baiser est passionnel, tenir la main exprime une tendresse, un amour incomparable et beaucoup plus réel, plus tangible. De sentir sa paume sous la mienne, la chaleur qu'elle exhalait, ses doigts entre les miens provoqua en moi des sensations insoupçonnées. Un bonheur insupportable me transperça le cœur.

Durant cet instant que je laissai durer le plus longtemps possible, je me fis croire que mon amour était réciproque. Je gardai les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir la réalité, pour ne pas faire face à la vérité beaucoup trop cruelle que je lirais surement dans son regard. Je me fis croire que je n'étais pas un maniaque, que je ne l'avais pas violé à répétition, que je ne l'avais pas kidnappé, coupé à plusieurs endroits, brisé en mille morceaux. Je me fis croire que c'était notre première fois, qu'il était consentant, et surtout, surtout, qu'il m'aimait lui aussi.

Je serrai sa main encore plus fort tout en souhaitant que ce moment ne finisse jamais.


	15. Chapter 15

_Encore une fois (non, mais, est-ce qu'elle va se taire un jour cette folle?), merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires!_

_Vous allez enfin comprendre toute la complexité du plan d'Izaya et vous pourrez voir sa concrétisation. J'espère que vous allez aimé! N'hésitez pas à me dire que je suis cruelle, puisque c'est bien le cas!_

_Ah, et je pense que Celty et Shinra sont plus IC dans ce chapitre, mais vous pouvez me le dire si je me trompe..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Quand Shinra et Celty se rendirent compte que Shizu-chan n'était plus enfermé chez lui, ils vinrent automatiquement me rendre visite. Je les accueillis à mon bureau comme à mon habitude. Shizu-chan se tenait debout à mes côtés sans rien dire. Shinra me demanda quel était mon plan, ce à quoi je répondis que mon blond préféré était venu de son plein gré. Je me tournai vers lui, caressai l'extérieur de sa main doucement et lui demandai de confirmer, mais il ne dit rien. Il avait perdu la voix, je le savais bien, mais je n'attendais aucune réponse, c'était plutôt pour appuyer mon point.<p>

Mon seul ami m'assura qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Je me doutais qu'il ne serait pas convaincu par si peu. Celty, quant à elle, fit exactement ce que je voulais : elle transforma son ombre en une lame acérée et tenta de me trancher la tête. Toutefois, dans un geste rapide, Shizu-chan me protégea de sa main, se blessant au passage. Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil : je savais qu'il encaisserait le coup à ma place.

L'expression de surprise qui passa sur le visage de Shinra aurait été très drôle en d'autres circonstances. Je ris même si je ne trouvais pas la situation aussi comique que je le laissais transparaitre. J'ajoutai à nouveau que je ne l'avais pas du tout kidnappé, qu'il était venu par lui-même. Celty s'approcha alors de l'ancien barman et lui demanda, sur son portable, si j'avais raison. Il ne regarda pas l'écran et garda le silence. Aucune expression n'était visible sur son visage.

Celty se fit plus insistante, mais Shizu-chan ne réagit pas du tout. Shinra me demanda ce que je lui avais fait, ce à quoi j'insistai pour dire que je n'étais pas coupable. Puis, un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage lorsqu'il murmura : « Le syndrome de Stockholm ». Je n'en souris que plus largement, alors que Celty lui demandait ce que c'était. Il se lança dans une courte explication. Je redoutai un peu la réaction de Shizu-chan, parce que j'avais lu que si la victime était mise au courant de son symptôme, cela en réduisait l'effet, mais il ne flancha pas.

Celty laissa alors retomber ses bras, comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Quand bien même elle aurait essayé de le protéger de moi, elle n'en aurait pas été capable. Il aurait d'abord fallu qu'il le veuille : on ne peut pas sauver quelqu'un contre son propre gré. Elle serra son téléphone dans ses mains tellement fort que je crus qu'elle le casserait, et finit par y écrire qu'elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais et qu'un jour elle me tuerait. Je la mis au défi de le faire, ce à quoi elle n'en serra que plus fort les poings. Shinra ne me dit qu'une seule chose, celle que je redoutais le plus au monde : que j'allais le regretter. Je me mis à rire et l'assurai que ça ne serait pas le cas. À ce moment-là, j'étais certain de ne rien regretter; après huit ans d'amour à sens unique, il me semblait impossible que je déplore de l'avoir enfin à moi.

Le médecin prit alors la main de son amour et lui dit qu'ils devraient partir, qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle se laissa trainer jusqu'en dehors de mon bureau avec un sentiment d'impuissance que j'imaginais sans fond. Je savais bien que j'avais bousillé à jamais la seule amitié que j'avais, mais je ne m'en souciais que très peu à l'époque. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était Shizu-chan, et rien d'autre.

À partir de ce moment-là, il emménagea chez moi et devint officiellement mon garde du corps.

Ce développement n'était pas sans créer de remous. Tout le monde se demandait si je n'étais pas devenu fou – bien que je le fusse déjà auparavant –, mais dès qu'ils le voyaient, marchant à mes côtés sans aucune expression, ils se raidissaient. Le choc passé, la terreur se répandit sur tout Ikebukuro : plus personne ne saurait m'arrêter. Les deux personnes les plus dangereuses étaient maintenant dans le même clan, du même côté de l'équation, ce qui déséquilibrait tout l'équilibre précaire de cette ville.

La compagnie pour laquelle travaillait Shizu-chan avait bien essayé de le ravoir, sans succès. Ils m'offrirent même un montant incroyable que je refusai. L'argent ne me manquait pas, et Shizu-chan m'était plus précieux qu'un simple chèque. Ce qui me remplit le plus de joie fut l'intervention de Tom. Nous l'avions rencontré dans la rue – encore par hasard – et il demanda à mon esclave s'il était certain de son choix. Il n'eut aucune réaction, comme c'était à prévoir. Même son premier amour ne l'ébranlait pas! Cela voulait dire que je lui avais pris sa place, que j'étais plus important que lui. Tom partit alors sans rien ajouter; il avait compris qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

J'amenais Shizu-chan partout. Je me paradais avec lui pour montrer à la face du monde que je l'avais enfin soumis, qu'il m'appartenait corps et âme. Je ne cessais d'assurer ma possessivité dès que j'en sentais le besoin : je me montrais étonnamment affectueux, autant en privé qu'en public, et m'amusait à laisser planer le doute quant à notre véritable relation. L'homosexualité est normalement vue comme une faiblesse dans le milieu des Yakuzas, mais ce cas-ci était différent. Le fait que je puisse soumettre une telle bête au point de la dominer sexuellement me donnait plutôt une aura de puissance jusqu'alors inégalée. Même les Yakuzas les plus respectés me craignirent dès lors.

Je ne me gênai pas non plus pour blesser Shizu-chan de temps en temps, si possible avec témoins – quoique par moments, lorsque je lui faisais l'amour, je sortais mon couteau et le coupais pour gouter son sang exquis. C'était une méthode de plus pour montrer ma supériorité face à lui. On me redouta dès lors encore plus qu'avant, parce que j'avais prouvé de manière sans équivoque que j'étais cruel, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à utiliser ma lame contre la seule personne qui ne me trahirait jamais. Cela m'assura une réputation très utile : plus personne ne songerait à aller contre moi.

La réaction de Shiki face à cette nouvelle m'étonna – son manque de réaction devrais-je dire. Je pensais qu'il serait dégouté ou choqué, mais il fut l'un des rares à ne pas me craindre plus qu'avant. Il savait déjà que j'avais ce potentiel en moi, il n'en voyait que la cristallisation. Il savait mieux que personne que j'étais malade mental et que c'était ce qui me procurait une telle puissance ; il était extrêmement perspicace.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en regardant les réactions de la population dite normale. C'était vraiment jouissif. Dire qu'il suffisait de soumettre ce monstre pour provoquer toute cette agitation, cette peur! J'en ris tellement que je m'étouffai plusieurs fois et me fit la réflexion que ce serait vraiment imbécile de ma part de mourir de cette façon. Shizu-chan se contentait d'être là, apparemment insensible au monde. Je savais toutefois qu'il frapperait n'importe quelle personne qui aurait tenté de me faire du mal. C'était l'une des facettes du syndrome de Stockholm : il me protègerait jusqu'à la mort, s'il le fallait.

Il avait depuis longtemps perdu son impatience, mais sa force lui était restée. Je savais que je n'avais pas particulièrement besoin d'un garde du corps, étant capable de me protéger par moi-même, mais j'appréciais tout de même d'avoir sa puissance à ma disposition. Je n'avais même plus besoin de me défendre, il me suffisait que Shizu-chan soit proche – ce qui était toujours le cas – pour qu'il bloque toutes les offensives, par ailleurs de moins en moins nombreuses, que l'on tentait contre moi.

Je me demandais quand même comment j'avais pu le soumettre autant à moi. J'avais toujours cru qu'il ne se rabaisserait jamais à ce niveau, qu'il se battrait jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait pour éviter d'être soumis à qui que ce soit. Je réalisai alors qu'il me craignait déjà avant, que je faisais déjà partie intégrante de son univers, et que, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à l'époque, j'avais déjà un ascendant sur lui, aussi minime soit-il. C'est ce qui m'avait permis d'entrer aussi facilement dans son esprit et de le détruire complètement.

J'étais devenu la seule variable de son univers. Je régulais toutes ses activités, je lui imposais une façon de vivre, de voir les choses, de réagir. Il ne pouvait agir par lui-même, en fait il ne s'en sentait pas la capacité ni la nécessité. Il avait besoin de mon aval pour tout ce qu'il entreprenait et je devais lui donner des ordres. Il me craignait plus que tout et pourtant, jamais il n'aurait songé à se passer de ma présence. Mon existence lui était inéluctable, nécessaire, voire indispensable. Et malgré toute la peur qu'il ressentait à mon égard, la haine qu'il me vouait avant s'était transformée en adulation. Il m'aimait et me craignait comme une entité ayant le moindre contrôle sur sa vie, il cherchait mon absolution, mon pardon et mon amour.

C'était la finalité de mon plan : j'étais devenu son dieu.


	16. Chapter 16

_Merci pour cette inondation de bons commentaires!_

_Et voilà, il s'agit du dernier chapitre. Le prochain n'est qu'un extra, si on veut, et ne changera en rien la fin présente ici. Je suis à la fois triste et heureuse d'en être enfin rendue là. Il me semble qu'hier encore j'écrivais les premiers chapitres..._

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce dénouement. J'ai beaucoup retravaillé ce chapitre, mais il me semble encore un peu confus... C'est logique si on considère qu'Izaya lui-même l'est, mais bon... Enfin, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Ma vie serait restée inchangée jusqu'à aujourd'hui si ce n'était pas arrivé. J'aurais continué à faire l'amour à Shizu-chan chaque jour, à l'utiliser comme bouclier à mon travail, à le côtoyer sans arrêt et à le torturer de plus en plus. J'aurais continué à lui faire du mal, à m'enfoncer plus encore dans cette folie que je ne contrôlais plus du tout et qui me contrôlait plutôt.<p>

Oui, rien n'aurait changé, si je n'avais pas rouvert l'armoire près de mon bureau. J'y cherchais des papiers que je croyais avoir rangés là et trouvai toute autre chose. Le meuble était rempli de documents dont j'avais complètement oublié l'existence. Je trouvai d'abord des photos de Shizu-chan, adulte, adolescent, de tous les âges et avec toutes les expressions possibles. Je m'en trouvai incapable de ne pas continuer à les regarder. Le vrai Shizu-chan était déjà couché, comme je le lui avais demandé, aussi ne fut-il pas témoin de ce qui m'arrivait. Je trouvai finalement une photo montrant son sourire, celui qu'il ne montrait qu'à Tom. Une détresse sans fond me prit au cœur, me forçant à empoigner ma poitrine de toutes mes forces. Ma gorge me brulait, ma vue était embrouillée, mais aucune larme ne sortait.

Je regardai cette photo pendant longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle en devint toute fripée par la force de mes mains. Je me souvins du temps où j'aurais tout donné pour voir cette expression, ce bonheur qui était à présent disparu pour de bon, mort avec tout ce que Shizu-chan avait pu être. Je réalisai alors que j'avais détruit de mes propres mains tout ce que j'avais aimé en lui. J'avais tout défait parce que je n'acceptais pas mes propres faiblesses, parce que je n'acceptais pas de le voir heureux sans moi.

La réalisation me frappa de plein fouet : je l'avais détruit par _amour_! Je l'aimais tant et tant que, comme Saika, je voulais lui prouver mon amour, et que celui-ci ne se montrait qu'en le blessant. J'étais incapable de manifester mon affection d'une manière plus normale. Je réalisai alors que, même si la situation avait été différente, même s'il ne m'avait pas détesté dès le premier jour, même s'il m'avait aimé, je l'aurais détruit. Je l'aurai détruit de la même façon, parce que j'étais incapable d'aimer normalement. Je l'aurais soumis à moi parce que je n'aurais pu supporter qu'il agisse sans mon accord, qu'il voit d'autres personnes que moi, qu'il apprécie la présence de qui que ce soit. Je l'aurais de toute façon emprisonné, mis en cage comme un oiseau exotique. Je ne lui aurais laissé aucune liberté, et je l'aurais blessé physiquement et mentalement parce que c'était dans ma nature.

C'est alors que je décidai que tout cela devait avoir une fin. C'était aller beaucoup trop loin, je devais absolument arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que je n'en ressente plus la nécessité. Cet éclair de lucidité me fit tenter la dernière chose que je souhaitais accomplir. Je sortis mon couteau et entrai dans notre chambre. Il dormait là, sans défense. Je posai la lame sur sa poitrine, proche de son cœur. Ma main tremblait, mon cœur se débattait dans ma poitrine. Je me persuadai que c'était la seule solution : il était déjà mort, de toute façon. Je l'avais déjà tué, ce n'était qu'une formalité.

Pourtant, je n'en fus pas capable. De voir son expression sereine, ses yeux fermés innocemment et, surtout, son torse qui se soulevait sous la force d'une vie qui était encore présente en lui m'en empêcha. Je rétractai ma lame et l'observai encore à son insu. Je l'aimais tellement, tellement, tellement! J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il m'aime en retour, et non pas qu'il soit soumis à moi. J'aurais voulu l'avoir comme il était avant que je ne le brise en mille morceaux. J'aurais voulu l'avoir alors qu'il se fâchait, alors qu'il relâchait sa puissance sur les autres. J'aurais voulu l'avoir alors qu'il sauvait des petites bêtes abandonnées, qu'il aimait manger sucré et qu'il détestait sa force. J'aurais voulu l'avoir alors qu'il était lui-même.

Pourtant, je savais bien je n'en aurais pas été capable. Un sourire amer se dessina sur mon visage lorsque je constatai encore une fois toute la profondeur de ma folie. Même la rationalité, la logique dont je me vantais tant m'avait quitté. Il ne restait plus que deux désirs contradictoires : avoir Shizu-chan soumis à moi et avoir Shizu-chan insoumis. Les deux variables étaient incompatibles, je le savais bien, et pourtant j'aurais voulu les mettre dans la même équation.

Je retournai dans la partie bureau de notre appartement et parcourus de nouveau tout ce que mon armoire contenait. Après les albums photo, ce fut le tour de mes cahiers. Je relus avec un sourire le premier que j'avais rempli, alors que j'imaginais mille-et-un supplices pour celui qui dérangeait mon temps à la bibliothèque. Je ris devant des idées si farfelues qu'elles étaient complètement impossibles. Déjà, à l'époque, j'avais une imagination débordante sur les méthodes pour faire souffrir.

Ensuite, je passai à un autre cahier, le premier à avoir son surnom sur la couverture. Je le parcourus encore une fois avec un sourire, mais mon cœur me faisait également souffrir. J'y avais écrit une multitude d'informations plus ou moins pertinentes, j'avais entre autres noté le moment où j'étais tombé amoureux de lui, quand bien même je savais déjà à l'époque que je serais totalement incapable de l'oublier. Je lus enfin toute la multitude de cahiers que j'avais utilisés d'abord au lycée, puis par la suite, alors que je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer. J'avais arrêté à peu près au moment où j'avais décidé de le kidnapper.

Je me trouvai un autre cahier et commençai à y écrire tout ce que je me souvenais à partir de ce moment-là. J'y racontai absolument tout, y compris ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis, lorsque je l'écrivais. Je voulais mettre en mots ce que j'avais fait, pour l'immortaliser, le rendre plus réel, lui donner un sens. Puis, j'inscrivis « Plan de destruction » sur la couverture et je le rangeai sur la pile que j'avais remise en ordre. Je refermai alors l'armoire à clé, mais laissai celle-ci dans la serrure.

Je pris un crayon et une feuille et amenai le tout dans notre chambre, sur le petit bureau qu'il y avait. Tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à Shizu-chan, je lui écrivis une lettre. Je savais bien que de m'expliquer était vain et surtout totalement égocentrique, mais je m'en sentais la nécessité. Je voulais absolument lui dire tout ce que je ressentais, puisque je savais bien que ce serait la dernière possibilité de ce faire. Je ne méritais pas de lui avouer mes sentiments, je ne le ferais probablement que souffrir plus encore en le faisant, mais j'espérais sottement qu'il me pardonnerait peut-être s'il les connaissait.

Lorsque j'eus fini, je la laissai sur le bureau et m'approchai du lit. J'aurais voulu le toucher une dernière fois, pour lui dire adieu, mais j'avais trop peur de le réveiller pour oser le faire. J'observai quand même son visage assoupi, d'une beauté indéfinissable. À ce moment-là, j'eus une hésitation. Je souhaitai alors que tout soit différent. Si c'était le cas, je ne me sentirais peut-être pas forcé d'accomplir la tâche que je m'étais fixée. Je détournai finalement le regard et sortis de la chambre.

J'emportai avec moi ma fameuse veste qui était connue partout dans Ikebukuro et Shinjuku et sortis. L'air froid me revigora et me fit le plus grand bien. Je marchai longuement et trouvai finalement le bâtiment que je cherchais, celui qui n'était pas très populaire, mais duquel on était certain de mourir si l'on sautait en bas. Je montai les marches familières et me retrouvai de l'autre côté de la clôture. Si j'avais su, toutes ces fois où j'amenais des filles ici pour qu'elles se suicident, que je serais la dernière personne à le faire, j'aurais bien ri.

Je regarde la lune qui se moque de mon désespoir au-dessus de moi. J'en suis enfin rendu là. J'éclate de rire devant la situation. Tout cela n'a plus le moindre sens. Depuis quand suis-je la personne qui saute et non pas celle qui regarde les autres? Je remarque la tache rouge au sol qui semble me narguer. Pour ne plus la voir, je ferme les yeux et revois ceux de Shizu-chan. Ce qu'il aurait ri avant s'il avait su qu'il serait finalement celui qui me pousserait à mettre fin à ma propre vie!

Si je n'avais pas rencontré Shizu-chan, je serais peut-être éditeur aujourd'hui. Je travaillerais à faire publier des romans, de bons livres. Je me demande bien quand j'ai lu une œuvre de fiction pour la dernière fois... Probablement au lycée. Dire qu'à l'époque je ne faisais que lire! Devenir éditeur était vraiment mon rêve, et je l'ai détruit pour devenir informateur, parce que je suis tombé amoureux de Shizu-chan. Moi, Orihara Izaya, qui me vante d'être _inhumain_, je suis devenu un dieu justement parce que j'étais _humain_!

Shinra avait bien raison, je ressens maintenant des regrets. Au souvenir de mon seul ami, mon sourire tombe. J'espère qu'il comprendra ce qui m'animait. Peut-être en viendra-t-il à me détester en voyant que je n'étais pas celui que je prétendais être? Ou peut-être me prendra-t-il en pitié? Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que sera sa réaction. Et s'il s'en foutait?

Je secoue la tête. Je dois le faire, c'est la seule méthode pour mettre fin à ce tourment autrement sans fin. J'ai déjà redouté la mort plus que tout. Maintenant, elle m'apparait comme la seule solution. Je n'aurais jamais dû exister, c'est tout à fait normal que je mette fin à mes jours de moi-même. En fait, j'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps. Shizu-chan n'aurait pas souffert si j'avais eu la lucidité et la volonté de le faire plus tôt. J'observe le soleil qui se lève et prends ma résolution. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je n'aurai plus le courage. Je ferme les yeux, prends une ultime respiration.

La dernière image qui traverse mon esprit avant que je ne plonge est l'expression faciale qu'il ne m'a jamais faite. Je songe alors que, jusqu'à la fin, je n'aurai jamais accompli mon plan : que son sourire soit destiné à moi.


	17. Chapter 17

_Attention! J'ai publié deux chapitres aujourd'hui et il s'agit du deuxième. Si vous ne voulez pas de spoiler, je vous conseille d'aller à la page d'avant!_

_Et voilà l'extra! Il s'agit de la lettre qu'Izaya lègue à Shizuo. Ça se veut comme un genre de récapitulatif. J'espère que vous allez aimer!_

_Sur une autre note, je pensais peut-être faire des fins alternatives, des bonus si on veut. Il y aurait une «bonne», une moyenne et une mauvaise fin. Est-ce que je devrais? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_Je vous laisse sur une citation d'Harmonium, de l'album L'Heptade et de la chanson Comme un sage. Je la trouve plutôt de circonstance, alors voici (et si vous ne connaissez pas ce groupe, je vous le recommande, c'est vraiment bon!):_

_«C'est toujours pour l'amour qu'on devient fou, ça doit être plein d'amour parce que c'est plein de fou tout partout»_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Shizu-chan,<em>

_Pour commencer, je te présente mes excuses. Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour me repentir, moi qui ne t'ai jamais causé que du tort, mais je t'en prie, accepte au moins que je regrette mes actes. Accepte que je ne sois pas totalement la larve, le parasite que tu te plaisais à penser que je suis. Accepte que je ne sois pas que le salaud que tu crois, à raison, que je suis._

_Oui, je suis un salaud, probablement. Cela t'étonne certainement, que je m'appelle de la sorte, moi qui ai un égo démesuré, n'est-ce pas? À dire vrai, mon égo n'est absolument pas aussi démesuré que tu le croies. En fait, je me déteste royalement, au fond de moi. Tu ne me crois surement pas, et tu en as parfaitement le droit, mais si tu te sens ouvert d'esprit ne serait-ce qu'un peu, si tu sens que tu pourras peut-être me pardonner ne serait-ce qu'une infime portion de ce que je t'ai infligé, alors s'il te plait, continue de lire cette lettre et donne du crédit à ce que je t'écris._

_Depuis que j'ai quinze ans, ma vie tourne autour de toi. Je t'ai d'abord détesté avec autant de hargne que toi il y a encore peu. Te souviens-tu du temps que tu passais à la bibliothèque? Tu as surement oublié tout cela, mais moi je me le rappelle très bien. Tu t'assoyais à ta place dos à la fenêtre et tu t'énervais tout seul. À ce moment-là, je n'aimais que les livres. Je détestais les humains à l'époque, d'ailleurs je les déteste toujours autant. Moi qui me targue d'aimer l'humanité, à dire vrai, je la méprise depuis ma naissance. Cela dit, manipuler l'esprit des gens m'a toujours été facile, et même à l'époque, j'aimais faire agir les gens à ma guise, même s'il s'agissait de les rendre le moins agaçant possible plutôt que de leur compliquer la vie._

_Mais bref, je tergiverse. S'il y a bien une chose dont je n'ai pas la qualité, c'est de synthétiser. Je suis incapable de faire court. Désolé si cela t'énerve, je sais que tu n'as jamais été bon pour lire beaucoup de mots, mais c'est la seule façon que je connaisse de m'exprimer._

_Donc, je te détestais parce que tu dérangeais le temps que j'avais pour lire. J'aurais pu t'ignorer, te dis-tu, mais cela m'était impossible. C'est comme un bruit qui surgit toujours au moment fatidique où l'on a enfin retrouvé la concentration; tu me faisais cet effet-là. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mis à m'imaginer mille-et-une façons de te faire souffrir, de te tuer même, et ce, avant de connaitre ton nom. En ce sens, je suis similaire à toi. Je l'ai toujours été, que tu le veuilles ou non, nous nous ressemblons tellement que ça en est aberrant. Si tu veux me contredire, vas-y, mais disons qu'avec ma connaissance de l'esprit humain, je peux dire une chose : nos esprits se ressemblent beaucoup, parce que nous ne sommes pas tout à fait humains, ou du moins, nous ne réagissons pas comme tel. À l'inverse de Celty, qui est plus humaine que Shinra et que beaucoup de personnes que je connais, nous sommes de vrais monstres, tous les deux. Enfin, je le suis, quant à toi, j'ai encore de la difficulté à te comprendre parfaitement. Je n'ai jamais réussi à te cerner, c'est le drame de ma vie._

_D'ailleurs, c'est cette raison qui m'a poussé à bout. J'ai laissé ma haine de côté et j'ai décidé de t'observer. À ce moment-là, j'étais déjà pris dans l'engrenage. Je t'ai suivi, j'ai appris ton nom et t'ai donné ce fameux surnom que tu détestes tant. C'est l'ironie de celui-ci qui m'a inspiré Shizu-chan, le savais-tu? Je me suis dit que, tant qu'à avoir un nom aussi contradictoire, aussi bien l'amener à son paroxysme en le rendant mignon en plus. C'était surtout une manière de te rendre unique, et de me rendre unique à toi. J'étais le seul, j'en étais sûr, à oser me servir d'un tel surnom. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je le suis encore. Enfin, je l'étais._

_Je me perds encore. Je redoute tellement ce que j'ai à te dire, ou plutôt, j'en ai tellement honte que je tourne autour du pot depuis tantôt. Aussi bien le dire tout de suite, pour que cela sorte un jour. Le jour où je t'ai surpris pour la première fois dans l'une de tes crises, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Ce n'est pas ton expression chargée de haine qui m'a attiré, non, je ne suis pas un monstre à ce point-là. Ce qui m'a fait tomber sous ton charme, c'est l'expression que j'ai vue juste après. Tu ne t'en es surement même pas rendu compte, mais à ce moment-là, tu exhalais une sorte de détresse insondable, un puits sans fond de désespoir, une humanité que personne ne possède. Tu étais honteux, triste, déprimé, mais surtout, tu te détestais avec toute la hargne que tu montrais à autrui. Tu aurais voulu creuser un trou et ne jamais en sortir, ou alors te tuer sur le champ, avec la même force qui détruisait tant de choses, avec laquelle tu n'as jamais rien su construire. À la place, tu es parti en courant, sans te retourner. Un instant, nos yeux se sont rencontrés. Le regard, l'appel à l'aide que tu m'as lancé alors m'a tant marqué que je m'en souviens encore._

_Tout cela te semble peut-être étrange, complètement dément même, mais c'est vrai, je t'ai toujours aimé, j'ai toujours été obsédé par toi, et à partir de cet instant-là, ça n'en est devenu que plus sérieux. J'ai commencé à collectionner tes photos, à te suivre tout le temps, à ne penser qu'à toi, à écrire ton nom partout. J'étais totalement épris, fou, maniaque de toi. Tes yeux chocolat, tes cheveux blonds, ta silhouette, tout cela était profondément imprimé en moi. Tellement d'ailleurs que je me souviens encore de ce à quoi tu ressemblais à l'époque._

_Au fait, j'ai gardé tes photos. Elles sont dans l'armoire la plus proche de mon bureau. La clé est dans la serrure. Elle contient également une multitude d'objets te concernant. Si tu en as envie, tu peux tout regarder, cela m'est égal. En fait, j'aimerais que tu y jettes un œil, que tu comprennes à quel point j'étais obnubilé par toi, et combien je le suis encore. C'était malsain, mais tu me connais. Tu me connais du moins assez pour savoir que je ne suis pas franchement sain d'esprit._

_Mais passons à autre chose. Ce que je veux vraiment te dire dans cette lettre, c'est que, à partir du moment où tu m'as vu pour la première fois, celui où tu m'as avoué ne pas m'aimer, un fusible a sauté. Je n'étais déjà pas très bien dans ma tête, mais à ce moment-là, je suis devenu complètement tordu. Je ne veux pas jeter la faute sur toi. Je sais bien que je suis fautif. J'ai attiré ce malheur sur moi en répliquant comme je l'ai fait. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas été aussi salaud avec toi, tu te serais ravisé. Mais voilà, c'était trop tard, j'étais devenu un être complètement tordu et sadique. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. D'ailleurs, je n'y songeais même pas. Je ne réalisais pas ce que je faisais, tout ce que je voulais, c'était te faire payer d'avoir ri de mes sentiments. Je réalise bien maintenant que tu n'en riais pas, que tu n'étais même pas au courant, mais voilà, mon cerveau a fait cette drôle de déduction tout seul, sans s'appuyer sur un seul fait tangible._

_C'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de gâcher la vie que je m'étais alors destiné et de devenir informateur. Tu ne le sais surement pas, mais je viens d'une famille très reconnue. Mon père est président d'une maison d'édition, c'est pourquoi j'ai toujours tant aimé les livres. Je voulais d'ailleurs devenir éditeur. J'aurais surement fait du bon boulot. J'aurais été le meilleur, je pense. Aucun moyen de le savoir maintenant, n'est-ce pas?_

_La première fois que je t'ai violé, j'étais euphorique. J'avais réussi, enfin, à te dominer. Je pouvais t'aimer sans réserve. Il n'était pas question de te l'avouer, toutefois. Cela m'aurait valu de perdre la face. Alors j'ai argüé toutes sortes de raisons toutes aussi tordues les unes que les autres, mais je n'ai pas osé te dire en pleine face ce que je ressentais. Et je ne te le dirai jamais de vive voix. Cela est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je ne mérite pas que tu écoutes sincèrement mes sentiments, encore moins que tu ne les retournes._

_Je t'ai brisé comme tu m'as brisé, Shizu-chan. Enfin, je dis cela, mais ce n'est surement pas comparable. Je t'ai violé, battu et soumis. À côté de cela, me dire une seule fois que tu ne m'apprécies pas semble bien banal. Je t'en ai voulu pendant longtemps, trop longtemps, mais maintenant, je sais bien que rien de cela n'est de ta faute. Le destin est quand même cruel. La seule personne capable de t'aimer, Shizu-chan, était celle-là même que tu abhorrais et qui t'a brisé en mille miettes. Si seulement mon amour avait été réciproque, peut-être aurions-nous pu être heureux?_

_Tout cela est puéril, je le sais bien, et cela doit te rendre encore plus mal à l'aise, aussi oublie ce que je viens d'écrire. Tu peux encore trouver le bonheur, Shizu-chan. Je ne t'en crois pas capable, mais tu es spécialiste dans l'art de me contredire, non? Contrecarre ma faculté de comprendre l'humanité, délivre-toi de ce fardeau que je t'ai fait porté trop longtemps. Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes. Je veux que tu m'oublies, que tu vives ta vie, et qui sais, peut-être trouveras-tu enfin l'amour?_

_J'ai eu des millions de fantasmes sur toi, tu sais. J'ai imaginé te tuer des milliers de fois, à coup de couteau, dans un incendie, à l'aide d'un fusil, et j'en passe. J'ai aussi imaginé mourir sous l'une de tes typiques machines distributrices ou, mieux, d'un de tes coups de poing tout aussi dévastateurs. La mort que j'aurais préférée, c'est que tu m'étouffes de tes propres mains. Oui, j'aurais aimé mourir par ta faute, mais je ne voulais pas te laisser une mort sur la conscience. Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas supporté. Cela t'aurait brisé à tout jamais, j'en suis sûr. Alors, j'ai décidé de sauter en bas de l'immeuble où j'ai déjà incité tant de gens à mourir. Il s'agit d'une sorte de repentir, peut-être. Je ne sais plus, j'essaie de donner un sens à tout cela pour que ça me soit moins pénible, mais c'est purement égoïste. Qu'est-ce que ça leur change que je meure moi aussi? Ils sont morts, après tout! Et s'ils me voyaient, ils m'en voudraient surement de gaspiller ma vie ainsi..._

_Ce que j'ai fantasmé le plus, Shizu-chan, ce que j'aurais voulu le plus, c'est que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me chuchotes que tu m'aimes. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te répondre. Tu m'aurais ensuite embrassé, tendrement, tout doucement, puis passionnément. Tu m'aurais déshabillé avec hâte, déchiré mes vêtements peut-être tant ils t'auraient gêné, puis tu aurais promené ces mains que j'imaginais tellement chaudes et virils sur ma peau. Tu te serais alors débarrassé de tes propres vêtements, que tu aurais jugés de trop, puis tu te serais affalé sur moi et aurais laissé libre court à ton envie débordante. Tu m'aurais fait l'amour avec passion, mais doucement, en t'assurant bien de ne pas me faire mal._

_Dans mes rêves, Shizu-chan, tu m'aimes plus que tout. Dans mes rêves, tu retournes cet amour dont je ne sais que faire et qui me mine._

_En ce moment, je suis dans notre chambre, à mon bureau, d'où je vois ton visage endormi. Tu dors sans te douter de ce que je peux bien faire. Je voudrais passer ma main dans tes cheveux, poser mes lèvres sur tes joues, ton front, humer ton odeur que j'aime tant, mais j'ai si peur de te réveiller que je n'ose pas. Je ne fais que t'observer, comme je l'ai fait tant d'années. Dire que cela me suffisait au début, maintenant j'aimerais tellement pouvoir prendre la main que tu laisses en dehors de la couette dans la mienne et sentir sa chaleur._

_Shizu-chan, je t'aime. Je t'aime. Et je ne veux pas mourir, non, je ne le veux pas, mais je le dois, parce que sinon tout ça n'aura jamais de fin. Je te torturerai indéfiniment, et je veux cesser de te faire du mal. Je suis comme Saika, Shizu-chan. Tu ne la connais surement pas, mais c'est une épée qui ne peut montrer son amour qu'en coupant les gens. Et je sais que Saika t'aimait beaucoup, surement autant que moi. Elle t'aimait parce que tu n'avais pas peur d'elle, tout comme moi._

_Nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais. C'est terminé. Tu es libre._

_Je n'ai plus qu'une volonté, Shizu-chan, c'est que tu m'oublies et que tu trouves le bonheur ailleurs. Trouve quelqu'un qui ne te fera pas de mal, contrairement à moi ou à Saika. Trouve quelqu'un que tu pourras aimer sans réserve et qui te rendra cet amour sous forme de tendresse. Déleste-toi de cette violence qui t'habite et fais en sorte que ma mort ne soit pas vaine, qu'elle puisse te délivrer du fardeau que tu traines depuis toujours._

_Shizu-chan, s'il te plait, crois-moi. J'ai toujours menti, mais cette fois-ci, cette seule fois, je te demande de me faire confiance. Je n'ai écrit que la vérité dans cette lettre. Ouvre l'armoire à côté de mon bureau, et tu verras que je suis digne de confiance sur ce point._

_Je me rends bien compte que mes mots ne me ressemblent pas du tout. Ça en est même assez pathétique. Moi, souhaiter ton bonheur? Quelle blague stupide! Et pourtant, Shizu-chan, aussi mélodramatique cela soit-il, c'est exactement ce que je pense. Je suis comme tous ces humains que je ridiculise. Dire que c'est exactement mon amour qui va me pousser à entreprendre ce que je m'apprête à faire... Ça me donne le gout de rire._

_Tu bouges dans ton sommeil. Je dois faire vite, sinon tu risques de te réveiller. M'empêcherais-tu de me suicider? Ou me laisserais-tu au contraire mettre un terme à ma vie? Je ne veux pas savoir la réponse, Shizu-chan, il me semble que les deux options sont aussi horribles l'une que l'autre._

_Je voudrais te dire tant de choses, Shizu-chan, mais je n'ai plus le temps. Je m'en vais. Dors bien. J'espère que tu ne feras plus de cauchemars par ma faute._

_Je t'aime,_

_Orihara Izaya_


End file.
